Good Morning, World!
by Ray-Kyon
Summary: /TSP/Masih ingetkah lo sama acara berita gaje bin galau bin gendeng bin abu sableng garapan Author jebolan RSJ a.k.a Akari-chan Crazy ini? Kalo inget, LANGSUNG CEKIDOT! RnR WAJIB!/Tolong jangan rajam gue karena kelamaan apdet, salahkan aje si WB!
1. Day 1

**Title : Good Morning, World!**

**Disclaimer : **Mau sampek Voldemort ganti profesi jadi cewek Taman Lawang pun Hetalia gak bakalan jadi punyak gue!

**Summary : **Seorang author sarap bin laknat a.k.a Akari membuat parodi berita mancanegara yang dibumbui oleh humor yang begitu laknat, gaje, dan labil! Cekidot! RnR! 2nd fic!(maybe all HetaCharas include)

**Rating : **'T', karena kalo gue turunin jadi 'K+', keliatan bo'ongnya.. kalo dinaikin jadi 'M', gak ekstrim-ekstrim amat .. ya udah, jadilah rating T.. selain itu, juga karena bahasanya yang bisa bikin bayi bangkotan (?) kejang-kejang menanti ajal.

**Warning : **Maybe OOC-ness, OC-OC laknat betebaran, maybe misstypo, jamban dan beringin merajalela, karena kedua tempat itu merupakan tempat favorit Author (?). Maybe shounen-ai, berita nggak faktual, dan selanjutnya male!Nesia plus male!Malay dikarenakan oleh ketakrelaan Author terhadap sketchnya Cak Himaruya dan keenggakterimaan Author terhadap kenyataan bahwa Melayucest adalah YURI! Nah, buat anda yang tak suka kegiLaan, keenggakwarasan, kengalorngidulan, dan kegajean, saya sarankan untuk segera pergi dari alam ini (?).

**Kesan dan Pesan (?) : **Cak Himaruya, jika anda masih ingin menghirup udara, saya sarankan anda untuk segera merombak sketchnya si Nesia! Kalo enggak, siap-siap entar malem, gue datengin elu buat minta tanda tangan. (?)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ch 1**

**Day One**

**.**

**.**

**.**

JENG JENG JENG JENG!

Good morning, WORLD!

(Now Playing : Theme song-Good Morning, WORLD!)

_Lalalalala .. !_

_Seluruh kota  
Merupakan tempat __ber__b__oker__ yang asyik  
Oh __haru__nya  
Aku __haru__ sekali_

_Kalau begini akupun jadi __krupuk__  
Berusaha mengejar-ngejar__ dia__  
Matahari menyinari  
Semua __rasa__kebeletku__  
Tapi mengapa hanya aku yang dimarahi_

_Di musim __jamban__  
Merupakan hari ber__boker__ gembira  
Slalu saja terkena flu  
Pilek tiada henti-hentinya_

_Sang __nenek__boker__  
Dan tak ada yang berani ganggu dia  
Oh sibuknya  
Aku sibuk sekali_

(Itu theme song berita apa theme song shinchan versi ancur?)

Ya, usai diputarnya theme song berita yang begitu gaje, mendadak di layar TV anda tampaklah tiga penampakan. Yaitu seorang om-om mesum yang lagi naik-turunin retsleting, satu lansia yang baru aja abis boker, dan satu mas-mas gaje shotacon yang lagi asik ngupil. Ya, mereka adalah pembawa acara berita kali ini, Francis Bonnefoy, Gilbert Beilschmidt, dan Antonio Carriedo!

**Antonio : **Uhuy, para pemirsa di rumah! Selamat pagiiii! Semoga masih sehat-sehat semua ya~! Kita bertemu lagi disini bersama saya, Antonio Carriedo, dan dua pembokat, eh, rekan saya, yaitu Gilbert Beilschmidt dan Francis Bonnefoy!

**FranGil : **YOYOI!

**Gilbert : **WHAT? Apa lu bilang tadi? Pembokat?

**Antonio : **Ah, enggaaakk… bukaaannn.. si Author salah ketik kali! Nah, baiklah pemirsa, di pagi yang suram ini, kami akan membawakan berita yang tak hangat, tak akurat, tumpul, dan tidak terpercaya!

**Francis : **Benar sekali! Dan kami akan membeberkan sejumlah berita yang akan kami sampaikan pada pagi hari ini!

**Gilbert : **Berita-berita AWESOME yang akan kami bawakan tak lain adalah : latihan militer USA dengan South Korea di Yeonpyeong, inovasi terbaru saingan teknologi 'bayi tabung' di Netherlands, dan juga mengenai komoditas ekspor China.

**Antonio : **Yup, baiklah! Kita langsung saja dengan berita pertama, yaitu latihan militer USA dengan South Korea di Yeonpyeong. Dan pemirsa, kita telah tersambung dengan reporter kita, Samudera Tirtayasa! Yak, bagaimana situasi disana, Sam?

(layar TV terbelah jadi dua *?* dengan sebelah kiri suasana di Yeonpyeong dan sebelah kanan suasana di tempat penyiaran berita)

**Sam : **Rame sekali, Antonio! Coba lihat di belakang saya, ada banyak sekali orang dan bisa saya pastikan bahwa tempat ini jauh berbeda dengan di kuburan!

**Gilbert : **Yeee! Nenek-nenek lagi sakaratul maut juga tau kale kalo kondisi disana beda jauh sama di kuburan! Gak AWESOME lu!

**Sam : **Ah udah! Lu gak usah bacot deh! Gua bingung soalnya, mau ngebandingin pake apa! Ah, sudahlah, baiklah pemirsa, di belakang saya tampak sebuah helikopter America yang membawa beragam persenjataan! Canggih sekali!

**Francis : **Oh, oke, oke.. Amrik emang canggih, boy. Kalo di Negara elu senjata canggihnya apa, Sam?

**Sam : **… … … nggg … … … ngg… bambu runcing tenaga nuklir kali. Ah, udah, kok malah jadi out of topic! Baiklah, dan tak jauh dari saya, disitu ada beberapa prajurit yang tengah menghitung absensi hari ini! (nunjuk ke prajurit Korea yang lagi pada nyatet absensi dari papan tulis putih)

**Antonio : **Oh ya? Bisa jelaskan lebih detailnya?

**Sam : **Yap, baik! (mendekat ke papan absensi) Disini terdapat tabel untuk menulis nama, kemudian di sebelahnya ada huruf 'A', 'I', 'S', kemudian di sebelahnya lagi ada keterangan. Kebetulan hari ini yang tidak masuk adalah nihil.

**Gilbert : **Hm? Kok gak AWESOME banget sih, absensinya? Kayak di sekolahnya Author tuh woi! Terus nihil itu siapa sih?

**Sam : **Ya ela! Ini mah beda, atuh! Kalo di sekolah Author kan, 'A' artinya 'alpa', 'I' artinya 'izin', dan 'S' artinya 'sakit'. Kalo ini mah beda! 'A' artinya 'adzab', 'I' artinya 'Innalilahi', dan 'S' artinya 'Sakaratul maut'! Meneketengek tuh nihil siapa! Kali juga tukang sayur!

**Francis : **Widihh .. ekstrim banget tuh kayaknya! Ya mau gimana lagi, ini pertama kalinya gue liat papan absensi macam itu!

**Sam : **Ya ya ya, sama juga man. Gue juga pertama kalinya liat papan absensi gaje macam begini. Oh ya, pemirsa, di samping saya telah hadir seorang prajurit America bernama Alpret. Selamat pagi, pak!

(Kamera teralih ke arah Alfred yang disusul dengan kemunculan bar biru transparan di bawahnya bertuliskan : Alfred F. Jones, Tukang Sayur *?*)

**Alfred : **WOI! Nama gue Alfred, bukan Alpret, bongol!

**Sam : **Ya ela, sama aja kale! Cuman prononsesyennya doang yang beda! Oh ya, bagaimana perasaan anda ketika mengikuti latihan perang ini, Pret? (nyodorin mike ke Alfred)

**Alfred : **Wdiihh .. perasaan saya antara senang, tegang, dan .. duh, tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata deh! Oh ya, lupa .. … … IGGY! Abang masuk tipi cayaaaannnggg! Muah, muah! (dada-dada dan kiss bye ke kamera)

**Sam : **Hus! Udah! Kalo mau narsis-narsisan entar aja kalo elo udah modar! Bai de wei, senjata apa aja nih yang digunakan selama latihan perang?

**Alfred : **Heh, gimana bisa gue narsis-narsisan kalo gue udah modar? Oh ya, senjata yang dipake tuh ya, ada petasan, kerikil, sendal, sepatu, bom molotov, sama panci (?).

**Sam : **Sebentar … sebentar .. itu latihan perang apa tawuran sih? Pake petasan, kerikil, sendal, sepatu, sama panci? Bomnya sih masih mendingan!

**Alfred : **Weits, jangan asal berburuk sangka! Kita pake senjata gaje macam begituan juga ada tujuan positipnya kale! Supaya kagak boros senjata, kita pake barang cadangan kayak gitu tadi. Jadi, petasan buat nggantiin granat, panci buat nggantiin ranjau darat, terus trio SKS (sandal, kerikil, sepatu) buat ngegantiin peluru! GITU!

**Sam : **(nggaruk-garuk kepala gaje) Ah ya deh, terserah elu, man! Oh, eniwei, pemirsa, selain seorang prajurit America, kita juga akan mewawancarai prajurit Korsel, yaitu Im Yong Soo! Yong Soo, bagaimana pendapat anda mengenai penyerangan Korut terhadap Korsel?

(Kamera nyorot ke Yong Soo yang lagi ngupil diikuti sebuah bar biru transparan di bawahnya bertuliskan : Im Yong Soo, Babu Pak RT *?*)

**Yongsoo : **Kurang ajar, da ze!

**Sam : **Kurang ajar kenapa?

**Yongsoo : **Ya kurang ajar, da ze!

**Sam : **Lha iyaaa.. maksud gue, alesan elu apa kok bisa bilang kalo mereka tuh kurang ajar?

**Yongsoo : **Ya itu, da ze!

**Sam : **Itu apa? Yang bener aja deh lo! Alesan elu apa?

**Yongsoo : **Ya pokoknya itu tadi, da ze!

**Sam : **Itu apa?

**Yongsoo : **Ya yang tadi itu lho, da ze!

**Sam : **(facepalm) Aih! Udah ah! Gak bener lo pada! Ya sudah, pokoknya tadi itu merupakan sekilas info mengenai latihan perang di Yeonpyeong! Sekian liputan dari saya, Samudera Tirtayasa, Pyong-opyong, melaporkan.

(Kamera diputus)

**Gilbert : **WEI! Salah ngomong dia! Mestinya kan 'Yeonpyeong'! Bukan 'Pyong-opyong'!

**Francis : **Udah lah biarin aja! Lagipula namanya juga susah amat, 'Ye-on-pye-ong'! Kenapa gak sekalian 'Ke-Ong-Me-Ngong' aja?

**Antonio : **Eleh eleh .. mana ada keong mengong? Yang ada juga Keong Racun kale!

**Gilbert : **WHAT? Keong Racun?

**Antonio : **Iya, Keong Racun! Itu lho, lagunya Linkin Park! (?) Oh, anyway, pemirsa, kami ingin promosi sponsor kami sedikit yah! Jika anda susah kering (?), tenggorokan pecah-pecah (?), dan bibir buang air besar (?), sebaiknya anda minum **Teh Liang Cap Lahat**! Dijamin, semuanya bakalan tambah parah! (?)

**Francis : **Betul, boy. Dapat dibeli di toko bangunan terdekat. Isi dan kaleng dijual terpisah (?). Yo, Gil, lanjutin. Kita menuju ke berita berikutnya.

**Gilbert : **Gal gil gal gil aje lo! Kira lo gue bugil apa? Huh! Baiklah, langsung saja kita menuju berita AWESOME yang berikutnya. Dan kita telah tersambung dengan reporter kita yang AWESOME walaupun enggak se-AWESOME gue, yaitu Kiku Honda yang tengah berada di laboratorium di Amsterdam, Netherlands. Yak, Kiku, bisa tolong ceritakan mengenai situasi disana?

(Layar TV kembali terbelah menjadi dua *?* dengan sebelah kiri suasana laboratorium)

**Kiku : **Baik, Gilbert-san. Beberapa jam yang lalu telah dilaksanakan percobaan di laboratorium menyikapi beberapa penemuan baru yang dilakukan oleh ilmuwan-ilmuwan Netherlands. Dan beberapa penemuan ini diyakini dapat menyaingi kecanggihan teknologi fertilization in vitro berupa bayi tabung yang telah ada saat ini. Melalui percobaan yang tadi dilaksanakan, 99,99% memang gagal. Tapi tetap tak menutup kemungkinan keberhasilan program ini. Dan disebelah saya telah hadir ketua peneliti ilmiah, yaitu Tuan Jacques Van Zaarts.

(Kamera di-zoom out-kan hingga menampilkan penampakan seorang om-om berambut spiky dengan baju laboratorium, yang kemudian disusul dengan kemunculan bar biru transparan di bawahnya yang bertuliskan : Jacques Van Zaarts, Ketua PKK *?*)

**Kiku : **Van Zaarts-san, bagaimana pendapat anda mengenai penelitian program yang baru saja dilaksanakan beberapa jam yang lalu? (nyodorin mike ke Jacques)

**Jacques : **Yah, memang, penelitian ini belum sepenuhnya berhasil. Tapi seperti perkiraan yang tadi, kegagalan 99,99% tetap tidak menutup kemungkinan terjadinya keberhasilan. Karena program ini sangat berbeda dengan bayi tabung, kami dapat memaklumi kegagalannya. Jika pada program bayi tabung, fertilisasi terjadi di dalam tabung. Tetapi program kami kali ini berbeda.

**Kiku : **Kalau begitu, program apa yang menurut anda dan peneliti lain beroptimistis dapat menyaingi program bayi tabung itu?

**Jacques : **Ya. Program kami ini adalah bayi galon.

**Kiku : **Oh, jadi … WTF? Bayi galon?

**Jacques : **Ya, benar. Bayi galon. Kenapa bayi galon? Nah, selain mudah dan murah, berdasarkan penelitian kami, galon itu mudah ditemui dimana saja. Di tempat pembuangan sampah, di kali, di rongsokan, di rumah-rumah warga, hingga di kuburan pun ada. Keren kaaann! (?) Selain bayi galon, kami juga mengembangkan program bayi gentong, bayi pipa, bayi ledeng, bayi botol, bayi teko, bayi cibuk (?), hingga bayi jamban. (siapa coba orang tua yang mau ikutan program kayak begituan?)

**Kiku : **W-wah … (sweatdrop) programnya… sangar-sangar semua ya ..

**Jacques : **Yayadong, Negara gue getooo! Muahahahaha!

**Kiku : **(double sweatdrop) Ooohh … heheheh… (inner : pantes aja prosentase kegagalannya 99,99% …) b-baiklah, kira-kira apa kesan dan pesan anda? (nyodorin mike)

**Jacques : **Ingat, kejahatan tidak hanya karena pelakunya. Tetapi juga karena kesempatan. Waspadalah, waspadalah!

**Kiku : **B-bukan gituuu! Maksud saya, kesan dan pesan yang sesuai dengan liputan kali ini, tuan!

**Jacques : **Kesan dari gue … okelah. Thanks udah ditayangin biar dunia Intermilan, eh, Internasional tau soal program bayi galon ini. Pesan gue, kalo giliran gue ato Negara gue yang diliput, gue pengen yang ngewawancarain si Sam!

**Kiku : **Lho..! Nggak bisa! Kan habis dari Yeonpyeong si Sam mau pergi ke America!

**Jacques : **Hah? Kenapa?

**Kiku : **'Kan America itu Negeri Paman Sam.. hahahahah!

**Jacques : **Hahahahahaha! Pinter lo! Hahahahah!

(Yak, dan sekarang di layar tipi anda, anda dapat melihat duo satan tertawa tersedu-sedu *?* sementara trio news reader pada sweatdrop berjamaah)

**Antonio : **WOI! Lo berdua ngapain sih! Ini liputan berita tauk!

**Kiku : **Ahahaha… wasp! Ah, maaf. Gomen, minna! Rupanya saya terbawa suasana! (halah) Baik, saya akhiri liputannya. Saya, Kiku Honda, Amsterdam, melaporkan. Ahahahahhah!

(kamera diputus)

**Francis : **Hah, hanya satu komentar gue. SARAP!

**Gilbert : **Emang tuh. Ah, sudahlah, mereka kan emang enggak AWESOME.

**Antonio : **Yup, ya sudah. Baik pemirsa, kami akan segera kembali. Tetap di acara 'Good Morning, World'.

* * *

-BREAK IKLAN—

(musik rock mengalun)

(cowok bertubuh sispek berambut _blonde_ yang disisir ke belakang lagi breakdance)

"Mau tubuh ala binaragawan? Minumlah susu Prenagen (?)!" seru si cowok yang habis itu mbalik breakdance.

(musik klasik mengalun)

(ganti scene di ruang tamu dengan cewek berambut cokelat panjang plus jepit bunga dan anaknya yang berambut cokelat lengkap dengan ahoge lagi maenan)

"Agar pertumbuhan anak anda optimal, saya sarankan untuk memberi dia susu L-Men (?) agar nutrisinya tercukupi," ujar si ibu sambil maenan bareng anaknya.

(musik hip hop mengalun)

(ganti scene di jalanan, anak berambut blonde yang pake jepit berbentuk salib lagi parkour)

"Mau gaul kayak gue? Minum susu Dancow Batita (?) !" seru si anak gaje yang habis itu jungkir balik gak karu-karuan.

-BREAK IKLAN SELESAI—

* * *

**Gilbert :**Baik, pemirsa. Sekarang anda telah kembali ke acara berita ter-AWESOME se-dunia, Yaitu 'Good Morning, World'. Dan kita langsung menuju ke berita selanjutnya.

**Francis : **Tunggu, bentar. Gue pengen komentar soal break iklan yang tadi. Boleh kan?

**Antonio : **Ya, boleh-boleh aja sih..

**Francis : **Nggak aneh apa, masa' ingin tubuh sispek malah minum susu hamil? Nggak salah tuh?

**Antonio : **Wew, bener juga kata lo. Lagipula gaje, masa' anak kecil di kasih L-Men? Sispek tuh anak!

**Gilbert : **Yang terakhir tambah enggak AWESOME! Masa' mau gaul minum susu batita? Gaul apanya?

**Antonio : **Bah, udahlah, biarin aja! Si Author lagi labil tuh! Ya udah, sedikit informasi, Liga Inggris malam ini akan menayangkan aksi dua klub sempakbola (?) terkenal. Jangan lewatkan tayangan yang amat sangat berharga ini, yaitu pertandingan klub Barcelana vs. Arsendal (?). Yak, baiklah, kita langsung menuju berita berikutnya.

**Francis : **Baiklah Antonio. Berita berikutnya, langsung dapat anda pantengin (?) pada tayangan berikut ini.

(Scene berganti jadi suasana konferensi pers di Gedung Tong Kho Shong, Gang Bun Thu *?*, Beijing, China)

Tiongkok, ato yang lebih populer dengan nama 'China' itu, adalah negara industri baru yang punya daya saing amat tinggi di pasar Internasional. Wang Yao, sang personifikasi Negeri Tirai Mambu ..eh, maaf. Maksud saya, Negeri Tirai Bambu, menyatakan, "Negaraku udah ekspor buanyak, aru! Dimulai dari mesin-mesin gede nan berat sampek jarum pentul kasat mata (?) Negara gue eksporin semua, aru! Oh, termasuk jamban dan sikatnya juga gue ekspor, aruu!" katanya pada Jum'at, tanggal 34 bulan 14 (?). Pernyataan itu juga didukung oleh berbagai data statistik yang diajukan oleh Mr. Wong Il Lang dan Mr. Yu Nou Hu (?). Redaksi Good Morning World, GombalTV (?), melaporkan.

(Scene kembali ke tempat penyiaran berita)

**Antonio : **Yak pemirsa, barusan tadi merupakan serangkaian berita yang dapat kami sajikan pada pagi hari ini.

**Francis : **Benar, dan jangan lupa pantengin (?) kami lagi besok jam 30.00 (?) Waktu Indonesia Bentrok (?). Dan berita kami besok, pastinya, tak kalah menarik, boy. Yaitu yang pertama, 'Perbedaan Antara Bahasa Indonesia Dengan Bahasa Melayu', kemudian kami juga akan meliput proses belajar mengajar di Sekolah Luar Binasa di daerah Cijamban (?). Jadi jangan lewatkan.

**Gilbert : **Betul sekali. Baiklah, kami dan sejumlah kru Good Morning World yang AWESOME-AWESOME ini undur diri dan kami mohon maaf atas kesalahan teknis yang amat sangat tak AWESOME pada beberapa liputan kami tadi. Selamat pagi, dan sampai bertemu lagi di akherat (?).

* * *

(Credits)

(Mengalun musik gaje yang mengiringi penyanyi bersuara angker *?*)

_Saya mau tamasya, berkliling-kliling jamban_

_Hendak melihat-lihat kelalaian yang ada_

_Saya panggilkan becak, kereta tak beroda_

_Becak, becak_

_Coba tabrak saya!_

_Saya duduk sendiri, sambil menabrak sapi_

_Melihat dengan sakti, ke jamban dan ke bringin_

_Lihat becakku mati, bagaikan tak berhati_

_Becak, becak_

_Jangan mati lagi!_

_

* * *

_Hetalia Axis Powers © Paklik (?) Hidekaz Himaruya

Good Morning, World! © GombalTV © Akari d'AuthorGiLa (?)

* * *

**~TBC~**

**

* * *

**

Keterangan (?) :

Samudera Tirtayasa = Indonesia :P well, nama yang random sangat

Jacques Van Zaarts = Netherlands. Humm.. nama ngasal =_=" gue tau kok, kalo nama 'Jacques' itu agak ke-latin-latinan P:

Awel, maaf kalo nih fic terkesan ngebut =_= karena gueh BENER-BENER lagi 'ngebut'!

* * *

**Author : **Huah, gimana readers? Makin laknat kaaann?

**Narator : **Fiuh, yang bener aja lo! Mana ada berita yang bahasanya gado-gado begituan!

**Author : **Ada dong, kan cuman ada di GombalTV! Muahahahaha!

**Narator : **Dasar giLa! kegiLaan elo tuh udah gak ketulungan lagi tauk! Kayaknya elo perlu di ruqyah deh!

**Author : **WEI! Sembiringin! (?) Biarin lah, lagipula penname gue kan udah gue ganti jadi **Akari d'AuthorGiLa**! Biar nunjukin ke dunia internasional (?) kalo gue itu emang giLa abiz!

**Narator : **Bah! Aneh! GiLa kok bangga! Oh ya, readers, atas mufakat (?) bersama, Author nan gendeng kebanggaan (HOEK!) kita ini mengadakan kuis. Soalnya (?) yaitu : "Siapakah cewek berambut cokelat panjang dengan jepit bunga dan anaknya yang berambut cokelat-lengkap-dengan-ahoge-nya pada iklan susu di atas?". Nah, kalo bener, entar si Author bakalan ngabulin rikues fic parodi elo! Kalo yang menang banyak yaa.. dipilih secara acak entar. Lagipula si Author nih gaje sangat! Senengannya parodiiiii mulu! Gak ada yang laen apa?

**Author : **Yeee! Itu mah karena gue seneng parody kale! Apa sih hal dari gue yang bener di mata elo? Swt! Ah, ya, readers, muuph (?) kalo bahasanya pake bahasa es campur terus nuansanya begitu gaje! Aslinya gue mah pengen dibikin dalam bentuk naratip, tapi setelah dicoba kok enggak enak, akhirnya diubah ke bentuk dialog! Dan jadinya malah tambah gaje! Hiks! Maapkanlah gueh yang tak propesional ini! _#nangislebay _Oh ya~ dan fic ini masih bersambung loh.. silahkan di ripiu.. nih fic bakalan sayah lanjutin kalo ripiunya udah cukup (apabanget). Jadi, ripiu yaahhh! Cayooo~! _#gulinggulingdidalemjamban_ (?)

**.**

**Review Please?**


	2. Day 2

**Title : Good Morning, World!**

**Disclaimer : **Hetalia hanyalah milik Mr. Himaruya Hidekaz, BAA. BSS. ThOI. (Bukan Apa-Apa, Bukan Siapa-Siapa, Tapi hanya Orang Iseng)

**Summary : **Seorang author sarap bin laknat a.k.a Akari membuat parodi berita mancanegara yang dibumbui oleh humor abnormal dengan bad touch trio sebage presenternya! Dan fic yang begitu laknat, gaje, dan labil ini pun -akhirnya- apdet! Cekidot! RnR!

**Rating : **'T', karena sedang ada masalah dengan KPI (Komisi Penyuka Iseng)

**Warning : **Sama kayak kemaren. OOC, giLa, de el el es be ge e te ce.

* * *

Fic ini dinyatakan

_**HARAM**_

Oleh YUI

-Yayasan Ubanan Internasional-

.

_**AWAS!**_

**Dilarang keras mengonsumsi fic ini untuk jangka waktu yang lama**. Apabila dikonsumsi terus menerus dapat mengakibatkan jemuran anda beterbangan. **Kakek-nenek di bawah umur, balita lanjut usia, bapak-bapak hamil, dan ibu-ibu merokok dilarang mengonsumsi apalagi menyentuh dan membaca summary fic ini.**Jika sudah terlanjur, segeralah hubungi Pak RT untuk minta doa restu dan datangilah pak polisi agar dibuatkan video lypsinc chaiya chaiya.

.

Fic ini juga mengandung :

Vodka 5%

Pasta 10%

Bir 40%

Hamburger 2%

Keju 3%

Scone 0,000000078 % (tapi tetep bahaya lho)

Dan sisanya adalah **GAS BERBAHAYA, walaupun tidak begitu membahayakan keseimbangan alam selayaknya SCONE**

.

Seluruh isi dari fic ini, para OC, beserta konten-kontennya **kecuali karakter-karakter lainnya yang tidak termasuk OC** adalah milik **Wongsableng, Inc.** yang diketuai oleh **Mr. Akari, SH. (Sarjana Hutang)**. Dilarang keras **memfotokopi/memfototeh/memfotosirup/memfotovodka/memperbanyak/membanyakkan/mengembangbiakkan/menganakpinakkan (?) sebahagian maupun keseluruhan dari fic ini. **

**Hak cipta dilindungi udang-udang**

.

Lebih baik digunakan sebelum :

**KIAMAT**

.

Kode Produksi :

**MASIH DIPERTANYAKAN**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ch 2**

**Day Two**

**.**

**.**

**.**

JENG JENG JENG JENG!

Good morning, WORLD!

(Now Playing : Theme song-Good Morning, WORLD!)

_Lalalalala .. !_

_Seluruh kota_  
_Merupakan tempat berboker yang asyik_  
_Oh harunya_  
_Aku harusekali_

_Kalau begini akupun jadi_

_krupuk_  
_Berusaha mengejar-ngejar dia_  
_Matahari menyinari_  
_Semua rasakebeletku_  
_Tapi mengapa hanya aku yang dimarahi_

_Di musim_

_jamban_  
_Merupakan hari berboker gembira_  
_Slalu saja terkena flu_  
_Pilek tiada henti-hentinya_

_Sang_

_nenekboker_  
_Dan tak ada yang berani ganggu dia_  
_Oh sibuknya_  
_Aku sibuk sekali_

* * *

Anda pasti masih mengingat theme song berita nan gaje itu kan? YEAH! Apalagi kalo bukan acara berita terlaknat di dunia, **GOOD MORNING, WORLD! **(SFX : applause)

**Gilbert : **Yeah, selamat pagi pemirsa! Kembali lagi ke acara berita ter-AWESOME, apalagi kalo bukan karena presenternya yang AWESOME-AWESOME, dan tentu saja gue yang paling AWESOME, kembali menyapa anda-anda yang AWESOME-AWESOME ini di layar kaca anda yang AWESOME...

**Antonio : **Udah ah! Lo bisa gak sih, berhenti ngomong AWESOME-AWESOME melulu! Bosen tauk!

**Gilbert : **Idih, nih anak! Pagi-pagi udah ngomel! Gue raep tau rasa lo!

**Antonio : **WTF?

**Francis : **Udah, udah, udah! Pagi-pagi aja udah ribut! Lo pada ngehancurin moodnya para pemirsa neh!

**Gilbert : **Yeeee ! Sekarang nih om-om yang mau nyalahin! Bukan kita yang ngehancurin mood! Liat tuh, embel-embel yang ada di atas theme song dan di bawahnya warning itu! Apa-apaan kayak begituan! Gak waras plus gak AWESOME banget tau gak!

**Antonio : **Ah, udahlah! Lo kan tau sendiri si Author itu tampangnya kayak mana! Wajah-wajah teroris tau gak! Jangankan teroris, FBI aja kayaknya langsung keder liat mukanya dia!

**Francis : **Cuy, gue juga mikir kalo topeng-topengnya Slipknot itu ternyata lebih ganteng dan lebih cute (?) daripada Author! Ngomong-ngomong soal teroris, gue tiba-tiba jadi inget sama pemimpin Al-Qaeda yang udah modar itu deh, boy. Siapa tuh namanya ... lupa gue ... ah! Oresama bin Laden!

**Gilbert : **OSAMA, WOY! BUKAN ORESAMA!

**Francis : **Oh iya! Emang ada bedanya ya?

**Gilbert : **YA ADA LAH, BEGO!

**Francis : **Ya ela, Gil ... cuman beda satu suku kata doang ...

**Antonio : **UDAH, UDAH! Kok malah gantian lo pada yang berantem? Ah, udahlah. Wokeh, untuk hari ini, kita bakalan memberikan berita mengenai band baru bernama FAT TOO BLACK, liputan incestigasi (?) mengenai bakso yang memakai boraks, serta berita-berita gaje lainnya, dan kemudian kami akan mengumumkan para pemenang dari kuis sebelumnya yang Author adakan.

**Gilbert : **Weks? Kayaknya berita AWESOME yang kemaren kita janjiin bukan yang itu deh ...

**Francis : **Lo gimana sih, Gil? Lo kan udah tau, kalo nih acara berita emang sangatlah tidak akurat, tumpul, serta TIDAK TERPERCAYA. Makanya, lo jangan percaya!

**Gilbert : **Ooohhh ... begono noh. Gak AWESOME banget sih! Ya udah deh, langsung aja kita umumin pemenang kuis yang Author adakan kemaren.

* * *

DAFTAR PEMENANG HADIAH TERINDAH :

**KOLOR BEKAS(NYA GERMANIA DAN ROMAN EMPIRE)**

**Va Der Flohwalzer**

**Aiko-chan Lummiera**

**Kushala Berlitz Karpusi**

**NatureMature**

**OrangeRange**

**Azurra Beilscmidt**

**r-chan**

**Meine Nacht**

**orgmaleslogin**

**chiaki banjou**

**christerion**

**cumalewat**

**Caca Sakura Diamond**

**Tempe Goreng**

**Rachigekusa**

**Flying Boxer**

* * *

DAFTAR PEMENANG HADIAH UTAMA :

**CANDLE LIGHT DINNER BERDUA DENGAN (TROLL-NYA) NORWAY**

**Little Senna-chan**

**Haefalent**

**Volchoomitvomit 2**

**Qalipan**

**Chokoya**

**Tamtamtami**

**Eka Kuchiki**

**DSBjahat**

* * *

**Antonio : **YAK! Kami ucapkan selamat kepada para pemenang! Kami harap candle light dinnernya berjalan lancar tanpa hambatan serta kolornya dapat dimanfaatkan sebaik-baiknya. Kami harap begitu! Soalnya susah tauk buat ngedapetin kolor-kolor dari om-om tergaje se-Hetalia itu! Ya nggak Gil?

**Gilbert : **BENER ITU! Gue sampek bela-belain jadi banci buat ngerayu Roman Empire nyerahin kolor-kolornya yang nggak AWESOME itu! Jadi, awas lo pada kalo sampek ada yang ngeluh! Langsung gue invasi vital region elo pada langsung on the spot! Wokeh, sekarang kita menuju berita AWESOME kita yang pertama pada pagi hari ini yaitu ...

**Francis : **... meliput mengenai band bernama Fat Too Black .. berikut liputannya.

* * *

Siapa yang tak kenal dengan group band bernama Fat Too Black? Band yang kini namanya melejit bak kembang api Mang Sosor dan sedang naik daun bak ulat-ulat bulu yang ada di Jawa Timur sono, terkenal karena kolaborasinya bersama seorang penyanyi terkenal bernama Bondan Winarno.

Ya, pasti anda pernah mendengar judul lagu bernama 'Ya Maknyuslah', 'Hidup Berawal Dari Tipi', dan 'Kita Kelamaan' bukan? Pasti jawabannya tidak. Sebenarnya, band ini mulai mengalami karier menanjak bak mendaki gunung Merapi setelah mengeluarkan hits pertama mereka yaitu 'Marukaite Chikyuu'.

Mengapa band ini dinamakan 'Fat Too Black'? Itu karena disesuaikan sesuai dengan para personil band tersebut. Secara harafiah, 'Fat Too Black' bisa diartikan sebagai 'gemuk terlalu hitam'. Karena ibu mereka adalah orang Papua dan ayah mereka adalah orang dari pedalaman hutan Zimbabwe, sementara mereka sendiri lahir di dalam jamban.

Sekarang marilah kita berkenalan dengan personilnya. Yang pertama adalah Heracles Karpusi alias Grizz yang berperan sebage human beatbox sekaligus tukang tidur dan tukang kebon di rumahnya Mbah Jamil. Kemudian ada Sadiq Adnan alias Tour-K yang handal dalam rape—eh, salah, rap ato yang biasa disebut rappin' rhyming sekaligus tukang cuci piring dan maid di rumahnya Mbah Jamil juga.

Selain itu, band ini juga terkenal karena permainan musik yang awut-awutan dan amburadul. Sehingga mereka menamai genre mereka sebagai genre 'A-Wood A-Wood Tunt'. Karena itulah, band ini pun kebanjiran order dari berbagai daerah. Mereka sudah beberapa kali tour ke beberapa kelurahan dan biasa manggung di acara sunatan. Karena tak tahan atas order yang terus membanjiri mereka, akhirnya mereka membuat slogan, **'anda anter, kami order'**. Dan sejak saat itulah aliran order yang biasanya deras membanjiri mereka kini mulai surut.

Sekian liputan dari kami. Redaksi 'Good Morning, World!' melaporkan dari Desa Sukamundur, New York City, Kongo.

* * *

**Antonio : **(sweatdrop) Itu kebanjiran order apa kebanjiran kali Ciliwung sih? Kebanjiran order kok malah gak seneng! Aneh!

**Gilbert : **Lagipula itu kok bisa ngerangkap jadi maid juga sih? Band apaan neh!

**Francis : **Terus gue juga gak ngerti, masa ngelaporinnya dari Desa Sukamundur, tapi kotanya di New York terus negaranya di Kongo? Beda amat bo'!

**Gilbert : **Ah, tauk dah gue! Kan pada dasarnya semua berita di acara ini pada gak AWESOME semua!

**Antonio : **Tau gitu kenapa lo masih aja ngomong kalo nih acara berita ter-AWESOME sepanjang jaman prasejarah? (?)

**Francis : **Ya jelas lah ...! Jaman prasejarah mana ada bikin acara berita yang kayak beginian?

**Gilbert : **Iya, cuy! Lo gimana sih? Udah ah, ngapain juga berdebat soal hal yang super enggak AWESOME kayak gitu! Mendingan langsung skip aja menuju berita selanjutnya, biar gue bisa langsung pulang dan buka salon!

**AntoFran : **WTF? SALON?

**Gilbert : **Eh, salah! Bukan salon! Gue salah ngomong! Aduh ... siaL, ma-maksud gue, gue pengen cepet pulang terus niup balon!

**Antonio : **Ngapain lo niup balon? Kagak penting banget! Udah ah! Baiklah pemirsa, kami akan kembali setelah pesan-pesan berikut ini.

* * *

=BREAK IKLAN=

Cerita Scone

Pengirim :

Peter Kirkland (12), Pelajar

~o~

Dulu, setiap kali ada dangdut, kakak selalu bangunin aku. Setelah itu, tak lupa kakak bikinin aku scone kuah air jamban rasa bom bunuh diri, lengkap dengan telor ayam hitam dan bunga kenanga. Kita makan sama-sama sepanjang acara dangdut di TV diputar. Biasanya, setelah acara dangdutan selesai, kakak langsung bawa aku ke rumah sakit bersalin dan langsung dibawa ke UGD. Kemudian aku di operasi otak. Begitu terus setiap kali ada acara dangdutan di TV.

Sekarang ...

Tanpa kehadiran kakak, acara nonton dangdut di TV jadi lebih tenang, sejahtera, bahagia dan tenteram.

Ini ceritaku, bagaimana ceritamu?

Kirimkan cerita scone-mu jika seandainya kamu masih hidup sampai sekarang setelah pengalaman makan scone yang sangat mengerikan itu. Kirimkan ke alamat ini :

PO BOX : Purwokerto 100.000.000

Kirimkan sekarang juga

=BREAK IKLAN SELESAI=

* * *

**Francis : **Baiklah pemirsa, kita kembali lagi ke acara 'GOOD MORNING, WORLD!'.

**Antonio : **Uhm, baidewei, anak yang ngirimin entoh cerita ... hebat banget cuy ... SANGAR! (tepuk tangan)

**Gilbert : **Bener, bro. GiLa tuh anak. Bahkan lebih giLa daripada pemain kuda lumping. Biasanya mereka makan beling, makan mawar, makan batu, makan jamban (?), ini makan scone! GiLa, bro ... mestinya pemain kuda lumping juga nambah daftar menu buat arwahnya entoh. Tambahin SCONE!

**Francis : **Cuy, jangankan kita-kita, arwah aja emoh makan scone! Entar yang ada juga kuda lumping kagak eksis lagi gara-gara arwahnya pada takut ama scone semua!

**Antonio : **Udah, ah. Kasian tauk, sama yang udah nyiptain makanan akherat bernama 'scone'! Kayaknya dia udah bersin-bersin mulu dari tadi!

**Gilbert : **Iya, iya. Lagipula ngomongin itu mulu bikin lo pengen muntaber tauk. Bukan muntah aja, tapi muntaber! Hah! Gak AWESOME banget!

**Francis : **Wokke, wokke, sekarang, gimana kalo kita langsung lanjut aja ke berita selanjutnya, cuy? Kan habis gini ... si Gil nongol bareng adeknya tohh~ ...

**Antonio : **Oh iya! Abis gini kan ada berita spesial, berita Incestigasi (?) tentang bakso yang menggunakan boraks dengan feauturing Germancest!

**Gilbert : **Featuring woy, bukan feauturing! Apaan sih lo pada! Pikiran lo pada mesum semua ye! Masa acara berita mau nayangin video raep? Ya enggak lah! Gue sama Lud kan cuman keliling-keliling pasar sama keliling ke berbage kecamatan buat bikin berita gaje satu ini! Gak ada maksud laen!

**Francis : **Oh ... gitu ... tapi habis itu, lo berdua 'itu' kan? Iya kan?

**Gilbert : **Iya kok, kita 'itu'. Ngeditin video.

**Antonio : **Gitu ya ... tapi setelah ngedit video setelah itu pasti 'itu' kan? 'Itu' tuh 'itu' .. kamu 'itu' kan?

**Gilbert : **Apaan sih! Ita itu ita itu! Bingung gue! Kalo ngomong pake bahasa yang bener dong! Kayak balita ikut OSPEK aja ngomong kayak begituan! Ya udah! Langsung aja ke beritanya, males gue ditanyain hal yang gak AWESOME!

**Francis : **Ya udah deh, terserah lo! Baiklah pemirsa, berikut merupakan hasil laporan salah satu presenter kami dalam segmen 'Incestigasi News'.

* * *

(tiba-tiba scene di layar TV berubah menjadi scene sebuah warung bakso yang rame dengan spanduk bertuliskan 'WARUNG BAKSO MBAH JAMIL, DIJAMIN HARAM 100%' -?-)

**Gilbert : **West, beneran neh tempatnya? Kok mencurigakan kayak begini? (nunjuk ke arah jamban di toilet umum -?)

**Ludwig : **Aduh, bruder ini gimana sih! Itu mah jamban! Masa gak bisa bedain mana jamban mana toilet umum! (?) Warung baksonya di sebelah sana tuh! (nunjuk itik yang lagi berenang di empang)

**Gilbert : **West, perasaan gue, itu empang deh.

**Ludwig : **Oh iya, ya. Eh, tumben banget sih, gue tiba-tiba jadi dobol dan OOC hari ini. Kayaknya gue salah minum obat deh tadi pagi!

**Gilbert : **Gimana mau gak salah minum obat? Lo liat tuh, obat-obat yang ada di kotak P3K! Serba gaje semua! Ada Mixagrepe, Huffagrepe, sama obat-obat lainnya yang ada embel-embel 'grepe-grepe'! Pantesan aja lo jadi OOC abis hari ini!

**Ludwig : **Yee, itu mah salah bruder kali! Masa pas kemaren itu, adeknya sakit kepala malah dibeliin Kiranti? Jauh banget, woy!

**Gilbert : **Iya, iya! Gue minta maaf! Abis elo marah-marah aja kemaren, gue kira elo lagi datang bulan! Ya udah, mana neh warung baksonya? Dari tadi kagak keliatan!

**Ludwig : **Coba aja tanya ama anak yang rambutnya dikepang entoh.

**Gilbert : **(noel-noel pundak seseorang) Mas, mas, warung bakso yang terkenal di sekitar sini mana ya?

**Anak punk (?) : **WOY! Gue anak punk, bukan mas-mas! Apaan lo toal-toel sembarangan aja! Tanggung jawab!

**Gilbert : **BUJUD! Masa cuman toal-toel bikin elo hamil? Yang bener dong, gue nanya neh! Terus apaan lo, anak punk kok rambutnya dikepang? Gak salah tuh?

**Anak punk : **Namanya juga anak punk! Sebage anak punk, kita mandinya di em-punk, peliharaannya ikan cu-punk, rambutnya dike-punk, terus makannya ayam punk-gang dan punk-sit!

**Gilbert : **(sweatdrop) Apaan sih kayak begituan! Gak AWESOME tauk! Mana warung baksonya?

**Anak punk : **Ya ela, mas! Warung baksonya kan ada disebelahnya situ! Masa dari tadi kagak liat?

**Gilbert : **(noleh ke sebelah kanan) WHA! Luddie! Gue nemu warung baksonya!

**Ludwig : **Mana? Mana? (noleh ke sebelah kanan juga) Wah! Iya, cuy! Ini warung baksonya! (langsung nyorot kamera video ke spanduk)

**Gilbert : **Siip! Thanks ya! Elo emang jenius!

**Anak punk : **Wah, jenius? Kayak Albert Einstein dong!

**Gilbert : **Bukan. Jenius. JElek, baNyak IngUS! Ya udah yuk, Lud! Langsung aja kita samperin nih warung!

**Ludwig : **Oyi, bruder!

**Anak punk : **Hwe? Sakti banget tuh mas-mas ubanan! Kok bisa tau sih gue lagi pilek? SROOOTT!

* * *

(Scene kembali ke tempat penayangan berita)

**Gilbert : **WEY! Kok diputus sih? Nih berita kan belom selese!

**Francis : **Emang tuh derita (?) belum selese, tapi waktu kita udah abis tauk! Liat waktu dikit dong!

**Antonio : **Tauk tuh si Gil. Bikin rekaman kagak jelas gitu. Masa warung bakso di sebelah aja kagak liat? GAJE!

**Gilbert : **Ya gue kan kagak tau, cuy! Gue kagak bisa disalahin dong! Gak AWESOME lo pada!

**Francis : **Yang kagak AWESOME itu justru elo tauk! Udah gitu masih pake banyak alesan juga! Udah, kita lanjutin aja besok! Nton, tutup acara sono!

**Antonio : **Baiklah pemirsa, barusan tadi merupakan serangkaian acara yang bisa kami tayangkan pada pagi hari ini. Jangan lupa jumpai kami lagi jam 30.00 Waktu Indonesia Bentrok. Apabila anda kangen sama kami tapi acaranya belum mulai, anda bisa beli dan pandangi foto kami berlama-lama.

**Francis : **Betul sekali. Dan ingat, pemirsa. Foto kami hanya boleh DIPANDANGI, bukan untuk digunakan sebage sarana santet-menyantet ato untuk kepentingan yang tak penting (?).

**Gilbert : **Baiklah, kami dan sejumlah kru Good Morning World yang AWESOME-AWESOME ini undur diri dan kami mohon maaf atas kesalahan yang amat sangat tak AWESOME apabila kiranya terjadi pada beberapa liputan kami tadi. Selamat pagi, dan sampai bertemu lagi di rumah mertua anda (?).

* * *

(mengalun suara musik kematian yang sangat imut -?-)

_Pada hari itik ku turut ayah ke kota_

_Naik kloset istimewa ku tendang wajahnya_

_Ku tendang kaki pak kusir yang sedang bekerja_

_Mengendali kloset supaya serem jalannya_

_Grek gredek gredek gredek gredek gredek gredek_

_Grek gredek gredek gredek_

_Suara ayah sekarat_

_HORE!_

~TBC~

* * *

Hetalia Axis Powers © Mr. Hidekaz Himaruya, BAA, BSS, ThOI

Good Morning, World! © GombalTV © Mr. Akari, SH

* * *

**Author : **(metal headbang) UWOOHHH! Akhirnya gueh berhasil juga ngapdet fic nista satu ini! Yeaaahhhhh! (supermetal headbang)

**Narator : **(nimpuk author pake ikan cucut -?) WEY! Perasaan gue lo tambah gendeng aja deh! Bisa gak sih elo duduk diem gitu? Yang kalem dikit dong! Dasar cewek giLa!

**Author : **Hah? Cewek? Gue cewek?

**Narator : **(facepalm) Terserah lo dah! Pokoknya gue cukup bahagia di fic ini, karena gue workless di fic satu ini!

**Author : **Ya, karena elo workless di fic ini, gaji lo gue potong 75%!

**Narator : **WATDEPAK? Sumpah, lo sadisss man! Jangan potong gaji gue dooonggg! Gue punya tiga anak yang harus gue kasih makan!

**Author : **Yeee! Gitu aja repot! Kenapa gak lo kasih makan pake makanan itik aja sono?

**Narator : **Lo kira anak gue unggas apa, pake kasih makanan itik segala? JANGAN POTONG GAJI GUEEE! (ngerangkul kaki Author)

**Author : **DIEM LO! Udah, pokoknya kalo readers pada review nih fic entar gue balikin semua gaji elo deh!

**Narator : **UAHHH! MAKASSIIIHHH! AI LAP YU, AUTHOOORRR! (cium-cium tangan Author)

**Author : **HEH! Dasar lebeh! Udah, gue mau kasih kuis lagi nih, buat pada readers! Pertanyaannya, **siapa karakter Hetalia yang paling gue favoritin? **Dia muncul di fic kali ini loh~! Kemaren di chapie 1 dia juga muncul~! JAWAB YANG BENER! Kalo bener, entar dapet hadiah utama! Kalo gak bener, tapi udah review, jangan kawatir. Entar masih bisa dapet hadiah terindah! Mantap kan? (APANYA?) Makanya, REVIEW! Sayonaraaaa~!

**Mind to review?**


	3. Theater Special Edition

**Title : Good Morning, World!**

**Summary : **/TSP/Masih ingetkah lo sama acara berita gaje bin galau bin gendeng bin abu sableng garapan Author jebolan RSJ a.k.a Akari-chan Crazy ini? Kalo inget, LANGSUNG CEKIDOT! RnR WAJIB!/Tolong jangan rajam gue karena kelamaan apdet, salahkan aje si WB!

**Rating : **T. Jujur, sebenernya gue bosen ama fic-fic gue yang selalu ber-rating T. Mana rating T+ nyaaa?

**Disclaimer : **Hetalia masihlah menjadi milik mangaka gak bermerek alias Mr. Hidekaz Himaruya, BAA. BSS. ThOI.

**Author : **MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Akhirnya, gue, Akari-chan Crazy, Author yang paling gak layak tayang se-FFn kembali lagi untuk memporakporandakan dan menjajah seluruh isi dari fandom Hetalia! MUAHAHAHAHA! (headbang)

**Narator : **(ngelemparin Author pake kutang Pak RT –wtf?) HEH! Apa-apaan sih lo! Dasar sinting! Dateng-dateng langsung heboh kayak ibu-ibu pengajian naik motor Harley Davidson aja! (?)

**Author : **Ya ela! Elu lagi, elu lagi! Suka-suka gue dong! Lagipula mana ada ibu-ibu pengajian naik Harley Davidson? WOY! Yang namanya ibu-ibu pengajian tuh naik bemo, naik becak, naik angkot, ngojek, naik andong, nebeng gerobak sapi, naik gerobak sampah! (?) Gak realis lu!

**Narator : **Elu yang kagak realis bego! Mana ada ibu-ibu pengajian naik gerobak sampah! Geblek! IQ lo berapa sih? 75?

**Author : **WEY, SIALAN! Kira lo gue lemah mental apa? IQ gue tuh 50!

**Narator : **(gubrak) ITU MAH LEBIH JELEK, DUDUL!

**Author : **Oh iya seh ... halah, terserah dah! Kita itu udah kebanyakan curcol, curhat, berantem, dan capcipcus tiada akhir! Kasian tuh readers! Mereka jadi terpaksa ngeliat muka elo lebih lama dari biasanya, gue kawatir kalo mereka kena hydrocephalus ntar! Biaya rumah sakit tuh gak murah tauk!

**Narator : **Suka-suka lu dah! Gue ogah ngurusin orgil jebolan Collingwood Psychiatric Hospital kayak lu! (BUJUD! Kira lo hantu yang ada di pilem bokep-coret Grave Encounters apa?)

**Author : **Yeee! Lumayan kan, gue jadi bisa deket-deket ama Sean Rogerson! UWAHHH! SEAN ROGERSON! GUE NGE-PENS AME LU! (fangirl squeal sambil ngacungin gergaji mesin –woy, ini nge-pens apa ngajak tawur?)

**Narator : **Jiah, apaan tuh Sean Rogerson! Tetangganya Mbah Jamil aja pake lo nge-pens segala! Gue neh, nge-pens ama Sean Kingston!

**Author : **Sean Kingston? HOEK! CUIH! Nge-pens ama tukang dagang plesdisk aja bangga!

**Narator : **HALAH! Apaan sih, kok malah jadi ngeributin duo Sean! Lu urusin tuh readers yang ngamuk gara-gara lo lelet apdetnya!

**Readers : **WOY BANGKE! DARIMANE AJE LU? KITA UDAH KESANA KEMARI MENCARI ALAMAT –EH, APDETAN FIC ELO, BEGO! TAPI TERNYATA LO BARU NONGOL SEKARANG! (ngelempar batu ke Author)

**Author : **(menghindari lemparan batu jemaah readers *?* dengan gaya The Matrix –halah) WEY! KALO MAU JUMRAH TUH DI ARAB SONO! JANGAN KE GUE! KIRANYA GUE SETAN APA PAKE LO LEMPARIN BATU! KAN GUE UDAH BILANG SURU NYALAHIN SI WB! ISH! DASAR READERS BULUKAN! AWAS LO PROTES LAGI! GUE KULITI LO PADE TERUS GUE JUAL KE PENJAHIT BUAT DIJADIIN SEMPAK TERUS GUE JUAL DI TOKO ALAT KONTRASEPSI! (**Readers : **EMANG LAKU?)

**Narator : **Makanya! GiLa lo itu dibatesin! Dasar sinting!

**Author : **APA LO BILANG? SINI LO! (ngamuk)

**Narator : **WADUH, GAWAT! A-ampun, Thor! Ampppuuunnn!

**Author : **Gak ada ampun buat lo! (narik kerah baju Narator) Biar aja lo gue jeburin ke kolam cucut di belakang rumah Mbah Jamil! Ato gak gue serahin lo ke Takmir Masjid deket rumah gue! Lumayan nambah satu kambing buat kurban!

**Narator : **A-AAAMMMPUUUNNNN! (diem sebentar, noleh ke readers) T-tapi, sebelum maut menjemput gue, gue mau ngomong sesuatu ke readers. TSP yang ada di summary entoh maksudnya **THEATER SPECIAL EDITION**! Jadi pembacaan beritanya kita break dulu dengan drama amburadul acakadut ala para Nation gendenK ini yah! Wokke! Langsung aja readers capcus ke fic si Author sableng ini yah! JANGAN LUPA RIPIU! (balik noleh ke Author) AAAMMPUUUNNN!

To be continued ... (WTF? FIC BELUM MULAI UDAH TBC?)

Apa yang akan terjadi pada Narator? Apa yang akan Author lakukan pada Narator? Apa yang akan Narator lakukan untuk melawan Author? Apa yang sebenarnya Author inginkan dari Narator? Apa yang Narator pinta dari Author? Apa yang membuat Author jatuh cinta pada Narator? Apa yang membuat Narator ingin dinikahi Author? Apa yang akan Author lakukan dengan Narator di malam pertama mereka? (WOY! YANG BENER DONG!)

Ah, sudahlah. Apapun pertanyaannya, minumnya TEH BOTOL SOSOR! TEH BOTOL SOSOR, ASLINYA NYOSOR!

* * *

**EEE.. KEPELESET!**

Sesungguhnya, **fic ini hanyalah sebuah plesetan belaka dari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di dunia nyata maupun di dunia kapur**. Bagi anda **yang sekiranya merasa dilibatkan dalam fic ini, kami harap janganlah tersungging** atas apa yang tertulis di fic karangan Author nista kita kali ini.

.

.

**FIC INI DIMUAT DI MAJALAH BOBOKER LHO!**

Berlanggananlah majalah **BOBOKER**! Sesuai sekali dengan anda-anda yang merupakan **fans fanatik jamban alias jamban lovers!** Atau anda **tak tertarik dengan majalah Boboker**? Anda bisa juga berlangganan majalah lainnya seperti **Bobotak** (jika anda botak), **Bobodoh** (jika anda ranking satu dari bawah), **Bobolong** (jika anda sundel bolong), **Bobokek** (jika anda gak punya duit), **Bobonyok** (jika anda doyan tawur), **Bobotol** (jika anda **BO**tak dan **TOL**ol), **Bobokap** (jika anda sudah bapak-bapak), **Bobondan** (jika anda orang yang top markotop), **Bobonek** (jika anda suka misuh) ataupun** Bobolang** (jika anda adalah **BO**cah i**LANG**)

.

.

**AWAS!**

**BANCI GALAK!**

Dalam rangka **menghadapi seorang banci galak**, anda **diharuskan membawa bekal-bekal berupa** :

**Scone**

**Vodka**

**Passsttaaaaaa!**

**Muka setebal 500m**

**Legalisir jenazah-coret, ijazah**

**STTB (Surat Tuduhan Terhadap Boboker)**

**Legalisir rapot**

**Akta kelahiran**

**Akta kematian**

**Legalisir SKHUN (Surat Katrok Hanya Untuk Ngupil)**

**Legalisir sertifikat kepemilikan jamban**

Anda harus menyerahkannya **paling lambat sebelum menantunya Pak RT jadi janda, **atau **sebelum anda sendiri berubah menjadi banci galak**.

.

.

Fic ini juga dinyatakan :

**MADE IN JAMBAN**

LOH!

.

.

**Hak cipta masih dilindungi udang-udang**

**Ch 3**

**Day Three**

.

.

JENG JENG JENG JENG!

Good Morning, WORLD!

(Now playing : Theme song—Good Morning, World!)

(Suparman Is My Dad – Dukun Beranak)

_Jika kami bersama, kucing pun akan beranak_

_Sapi-sapi tetangga semuanya pada beranak_

_Kok semua pada beranak?_

_Emang kita dukun beranak?_

_Gak perlu berpura-pura, udah kliatan kumisnya_

_Dan kami disini akan terus mengaji!_

_Dan jika kami bersama, kucing pun akan beranak_

_Sapi-sapi tetangga semuanya pada beranak_

_Kok semua pada beranak?_

_Emang kita dukun beranak?_

_Kami adalah dukun, bapak-bapak, dan dokter anak_

_(Ini dukunnya, are you crazy?)_

_Lepaskan semua tali yang mengikat kucingmu_

_Berdiri lemas meloyo di garis lapangan_

_Aku berteriak lantang karena kucingku beranak_

_Kemarin keboku ilang dicolong orang_

_Ketika tak ada sapi untuk diperistri_

_Ketika tak ada kebo untuk dikawini_

_Aku dan dia menunggumu di garasi_

_Angkat sapi lagi! YEAH!_

* * *

(Mendadak di layar TV muncul gambar sebuah panggung teater. Lalu ada seorang banci—eh, ibu-ibu pake daster lagi nyapu naik ke atas panggung)

**Ibu : **Aduh, anak gue mana sih ini! Biasanya jam segini udah pulang sekolah, ini malah belum. Ah, dasar gak AWESOME! Padahal ibunya AWESOME gini, masa anaknya enggak? Mana gue sengsara banget lagi, dapet peran jadi IBU-IBU! Kiranya gue banci Taman Lawang apa? Emang dasar tuh orgil! Gue ini udah sabar sangat sama Author berjenis langka kayak dia! Ati gue itu sakiiiitttt! SAKIIIIITTTTT! Lo gak bisa liat apa, air mata gue berlinangan, keringat gue bercucuran, iler gue mengalir deras (?), ingus gue meler-meler gak jelas! (YUCK! NGAPAIN SIH PAKE DIUMBAR!) Terus gue dapet peran kayak beginian, MAKSUTNYA APA, COBA? (BUJUD! Lagi mentasin teater kok malah dipake curhat!)

**Anak **(sumpah, yang ngasih nama gak kreatip banget) **: **IBUUUUUU! Anakmu yang imut-imut ini pulaaanggg! Fusosososososo~ (berlari riang naik ke atas panggung)

**Ibu : **IMUT-IMUT NAUJUBILAH! Lo darimana aja heh? Daritadi, gue capek nungguin elo! Mana rapot lo? SERAHIN! (BUJUD! Ini Ibu apa preman blok M?)

**Anak : **Rapotku bagus kok, Bu! Fusosososososo~ janji ya hari ini bikinin aku sup tomat lezat!

**Ibu : **Masalah masak-masak sih gampang! Gue tinggal nyuru Pak RT ber-alis tebel entuh yang bikinin lo sup, biar lo langsung modar saking enaknya! Mana rapot lo? SINI!

**Anak : **(ngumpetin rapot) Ehhh ... liat rapotnya entar aja ya, Bu! T-tapi beneran, nilaiku bagus-bagus kok Bu!

**Ibu : **Ya makanya, gue liat rapotnya!

**Anak : **Gak usah, Bu. Gak usah ... (mundur)

**Ibu : **Mana rapotnya?

**Anak : **Gak usah, dehh ...

**Ibu : **MANA? RAPOTNYA SINIKAN!

**Anak : **Nanti aja, Bu ...

**Ibu : **Nak, Ibu lo ini bener-bener cinta sama lo! Jadi sinikan rapotnya! (ngerebut rapot)

**Anak : **Eng-enggak, Bu! Aku lebih cinta sama Ibu! Jadi rapotnya nanti aja ya liatnya! (narik rapot)

**Ibu : **Nggak, Nak. Cinta Ibu ke elo lebih besar daripada toket-nya si Ukraine! Karena itu, CEPETAN SERAHIN RAPOT LO! (maksa)

**Anak : **Nanti aja Bu!

**Ibu : **SEKARANG!

**Anak : **NANTI!

**Ibu : **SEKARANG!

**Anak :** NANTI!

**Ibu :** SEKARAAAANGGGG!

**Anak :** NANTIIIIII!

Karena si Anak tetep keras kepala, akhirnya si Ibu berantem dengan si Anak. Mereka pun saling tampar-tamparan, pukul-pukulan, tinju-tinjuan, berguling-guling, berenang-renang (?). Tak lama kemudian datanglah Bapak yang langsung naik ke atas panggung. Namun tak dihiraukan si Ibu dan si Anak karena mereka sedang asyik (?) berantem.

**Bapak : **(ngelepas sepatu) IBBUUUU! BAPAK PULAAAAANNNGGGG! Gimana rapot anak kita, mon Cherie? (ketip-ketip gaje karena abis kelilipan becak -?)

**Ibu : **BORO-BORO! GUE LIAT AJA BELUM! And, say what? Anak kita? WTF! Anak lo kali! Gue mah ogah punya anak yang gak AWESOME kayak dia ini! (nunjuk si Anak pake kaki –wtf?)

**Anak : **Kok nyalahin aku sih Bu? Kan aku udah bilang, liat rapotnya entar aja! (ngebantah sambil tetap mempertahankan keperawanan –eh, mempertahankan rapotnya)

**Ibu : **LU JADI ANAK BANYAK BACOT SIH? SERAHIN AJA NAPA? (emosi)

**Bapak : **Udah, udah ... mon amour, sini, kasih liat rapotnya! Liat nih, Bapak punya se-kresek tomat. Kemaren tomatnya dilempar ama penonton pas Bapak ikut festival teater bulan lalu! (YA ELA! Ngomong aja kalo lo dilemparin penonton pake tomat karena akting lo gak layak tayang!)

**Anak : **Naaahhhhhh gitu dong! Aku baru mau ngasih rapotnya! Nih! (ngasih rapot ke Bapak)

**Bapak : **SSIIIPPPP! Ayo, Bu, kita liat rapotnya bareng-bareng!

**Ibu : **(ngebuka rapot) THE FCUK? Apa-apaan nilainya! Masa isinya 40, 47, 56, 63, 23, malah ada yang nol segala gini! Gak AWESOME!

**Bapak : **Ih, siapa bilang nilai kayak gini jelek! Sudah bagus ini! Kalo punya bapak dulu, paling gede nilainya 38! Bapak bisa lulus dan kerja kayak sekarang ini pun gak bakal bisa kalo gak malsu ijazah! (bangga)

**Ibu : **Ah, iya ya! Hebat! Gue bangga punya suami AWESOME kayak lu yang kegoblokannya bahkan ngelebihin si Nobita! Gue terharu! (berlinangan air mata –LEBAY!) Eh, emangnya sekarang lu kerja dimana sih?

**Bapak : **Ya elah, mon cherie! Bapak sekarang kan kerja di Pertamiling!

**Ibu : **Apaan tuh?

**Bapak : PERTA**mbangan **MI**nyak keli**LING**! Itu lho, yang jual minyak pake gerobak terus muter-muter kampung!

**Ibu : **GEBLEK! Kalo gitu mah anak lulusan Playboy (?) juga bisa kale! Udah! Gue mau beres-beres dulu!

**Bapak : **Oh ya udah kalo gitu! Bapak mau balik sekolah dulu ya! Eh, balik kerja dulu ya! SEMELEKOOOMMMM! (buru-buru turun panggung)

**Ibu : **WOY! SEPATU LO KETINGGALAN, DODOL! (nunjuk sepatu si Bapak yang tergeletak di atas panggung pake ikan cucut -?)

**Bapak : **OH IYA! Lupa gue! (balik ke atas panggung, pake sepatu) Merci, mon Cherie! (ketip-ketip gaje ala kambing mau kawin *?* yang sukses membuat penonton kejang-kejang meregang nyawa -wtf?) BAPAK MAU KERJA DULU! DADAAAAAHHHH! (langsung naik sepeda roda tiga *?* dan lenyap begitu saja)

**Ibu : **DASAR SINTING! Heh! Nih teater neraka kapan berakhirnya neh? Gak AWESOME! Gak tau apa, gue dari kemaren kebelet boker cuman gara-gara ngebaca naskah nih teater sableng!

**Anak : **Aduh! Ibu ini daritadi marah-marah mulu sih! Lagi dapet ya?

**Ibu : **SONTOLOYO! Lu kualat banget jadi anak! Awas lu, besok gue kawin silangin elu sama Pak RT! (BUJUD! Emangnya sapi apa?)

**Anak : **Lho kok, sama Pak RT? Buat memperbaiki keturunan ya, Bu?

**Ibu : **MEMPERBURUK KETURUNAN, BEGO! Anak kayak elo gini tuh mustahil mau ngehasilin keturunan yang sehat, cerdas, najos, AWESOME, dan seksi!

**Anak : **Iiihhh! Ibu kok gitu sih? Aku kan anaknya imut, seksi, sehat, cerdas, pintar, terkenal di dunia, merajai lapangan basket, mengalahkan kepsek (?) pada pertandingan panco, menggoda gadis-gadis, mengayomi keluarga, membantu di segala cuaca, menyanyi di tiap acara, membencong di Taman Lawang (?), dan baaaaanyak hal lain yang udah aku lakuin untuk ngebikin Ibu seneng!

**Ibu : **SENENG DARI JAMBAN! MANA ADA IBU YANG SENENG NGELIAT ANAKNYA NGEBENCONG DI TAMAN LAWANG? DUDUL! (marah-marah sambil breakdance –wtf?) Ya udah! Ibu mau liat rapot lo lagi! (ngebuka rapot) Lho, Nak? Ini apaan, kok ada surat?

**Anak : **Masa sih Bu? Mana?

**Ibu : **Bentar-bentar ... ini surat apaan neh? Kok ada tulisan 'PEMENANG KUIS 'GOOD MORNING, WORLD! CHAPTER 2'?

**Anak : **Iya juga ya! Lagipula ini kok ada tulisan 'KATEGORI'? Namaku bukan 'KATEGORI'!

**Ibu : **Ya udah, kita baca aja isinya bareng-bareng ..

**Anak + Ibu : **PEMENANG KUIS 'GOOD MORNING, WORLD! CHAPTER 2', KATEGORI 'HADIAH UTAMA' ADALAHHHH ...

Mendadak, lighting panggung meredup. Muncul suara petir menyambar-nyambar, kemudian suara meongan kucing beranak, disusul suara gonggongan anjing saat kafilah berlalu (?), suara takbir bercampur suara embikan kambing yang akan disembeleh, dan yang terakhir adalah suara para bencong yang lagi teriak-teriak gaje karena dikejer Panitia Kurban (wtf?).

Tak lama kemudian muncullah penampakan sesosok makhluk (?) yang sedang naik sepeda roda tiga, rambutnya blonde disisir ke belakang, badan sispek, pake kacamata item, nekomimi, jas tuxedo, boxer motif hati, dan sandal jepit sambil bawa rifle gun motif kembang-kembang yang diselempangin.

**Unknown creature (?) : **GUTEN TAG, MINNA-SAN! (ojigi -?) Sebut saja gue Ludwig ... err, emang itu nama gue sih (?). OH IYE! Gue kesini buat nyebutin para pemenang hadiah utama yang udah berhasil ngejawab pertanyaan Author di chapter lalu dengan TEPAT!

**Ibu : **WTF! LUDWIG! Ini elo? (berlinangan air mata -?)

**Ludwig : **Ya iyalah, masa ya iyadong! Duren itu dibelah, bukan ditodong! En ... WHAT THE FCUK? NGAPAIN BRUDER DISINI PAKE DASTER BATIK KAYAK BEGITUAN? (nunjuk ke arah Ibu pake kaki -?)

**Ibu : **ITU SEMUA GARA-GARA AUTHOR BEJAD TAK BERPERIKE-AWESOME-AN JEBOLAN COLLINGWOOD PSYCHIATRIC HOSPITAL A.K.A AKARI, BEGO! Terus, kok lo disini?

**Ludwig : **Gue disini karena gue gak disana! YAELAH, Bruder ini gimana sih? Kan udah gue bilangin alesan gue disini! Percuma tadi gue udah monyong-monyong, muncratin ludah gue ke penonton kalo Bruder masih kagak ngerti! Ya nggak, penonton?

**Penonton : **(gak jawab karena masih sibuk nolongin penonton lain yang lagi sakaratul maut akibat hujan asam sulfat-nya *?* si Ludwig)

**Ludwig : **Ya udah deh, gue anggep itu sebage 'YA'!

**Ibu : **(sweatdrop) BUJUD! Lo kok jadi OOC sangat sih tiap kali nongol di ficnya tuh Author nista?

**Ludwig : **MENEKETEHE! Gue mah cuman nurut aja! Lagipula kalo gak mau nurut entar gue disuruh ngelayanin napsu bejat tuh Author!

**Ibu : **THE FCUK? EMANG LO MAU DIAPAIN, DEDEKKU CHUYUNG?

**Ludwig : **Disuruh nyuci piring!

**Ibu : **(gubrak) BEGO! MANANYA YANG 'NAPSU BEJAT'?

**Ludwig : **YAELA BRUDER! Jelas bejat dong! Masa gue yang AWESOME ini disuruh nyuci piring? Perintah bejat tuh!

**Ibu : **(nimpukin Ludwig pake pembalut –WHEY! PARA NATION ENE DAPET BARANG-BARANG GAJE KAYAK BEGITUAN ITU DARIMANA SEH?) HEH! DASAR ADIK DURHAKA! ITU TRADEMARK GUE JANGAN LO KLAIM SEMBARANGAN, DUDUL!

**Ludwig : **IH! Siapa juga yang nge-klaim sembarangan? Trademarknya Bruder kan hak cipta semua keluarga! Gimana seh? Lagipula hari ini kok Bruder sensian gitu sih? Lagi dapet ya, cyn?

**Ibu : **SIALAN! BODO' LAH TERSERAH LO! (cuek)

**Ludwig : **Ya udah! Egepe! Wokke, para penonton yang berbahagia, pada pagi hari yang cerah ini gue bakalan ngumumin para pemenang kuisnya Author yang diadakan pada chapter sebelumnya kemudian ..

**Peserta kuis : **HOY! CEPETAN DIUMUMIN, DUDUL!

**Ludwig : **IYE IYE! SABAR NAPA? Pemenangnya adalahhhh ...

Kemudian, lighting panggung kembali meredup dan terdengar suara sirene mobil polisi yang kencang. Lalu, mendadak muncul dua polisi yang berpose dengan rifle gun kayak Cherrybelle yang abis kesambar petir, nyungsep di jamban, nyebur ke septic tank, dan diseret truk tronton dari terminal Arjosari sampek terminal Rajabasa Bandar Lampung (halah).

**Anak : **Lho? Bu? Ini sejak kapan, kok ada polisi sih Bu?

**Polisi I : **Kita mau ...

**Polisi II : **... menangkap Ludwig, ve~ (**Ludwig : **WTF? GUE?/**Ibu + Anak : ***langsung ngeroyok -?- si Ludwig dengan berapi-api*)

**Polisi III : **(naik ke atas panggung sambil celingukan ala maling ayam -?) Eh! Kalian berdua disini ternyata! Kalian ini apa-apaan sih, mau nangkep Ludwig kayak mau nangkep bencong aja! (?) BALIK-BALIK! KALO GAK BALIK ENTAR GUE DOR!

Langsung terdengar suara music police funky, kemudian duo polisi gajebe itu langsung goyang patah-patah (?) sambil mengganti rifle gun mereka dengan machine gun laser plus masker gas di wajah mereka (BUJUD! Mau nangkep satu orang aja muluk-muluk amat!).

**Polisi III : **NAH! Kalo gini baru mau nangkep Ludwig beneran!

**Polisi I : **Itu dia potato bastard yang kita cari! TANGKAP DIA! (langsung ngeroyok Ludwig bareng dua polisi laen)

**Ludwig : **EEEHHHH! GUE MAU DIAPAIN NEH? Brudeeeerrrr ... tolongin dedekmu ini doooongggg!

**Ibu : **Oh ya udah, Pak! Bawa aja tuh, bawa aja! Emang dia tuh ADEK DURHAKO!

**Polisi II : **Permisi, ve~ kami ini satuan polisi pamong praja yang sedang merazia Ludwig jadi-jadian (?) yang biasa mangkal disini, ve~ (WTF? Emang tukang ojek apa pake mangkal segala?)

**Ludwig : **WOY! GUE INI LUDWIG ASLI, NYONG!

**Polisi III : **DIEM LO! KALO GAK, GUE DOR! (berusaha ngeborgol si Ludwig)

**Ludwig : **(berontak sampek lepas dari trio polisi) HEY! DON'T TOUCH ME, OKAY? GUE BUKAN LUDWIG TAUK! EKE TUH BENCONG! (?) ...HEI! Jangan bawa aku ... TOOOLLOOOONGGGG! (kabur)

**Polisi I : **Eh! Dia kabur! CEPETAN KEJAR! (langsung ngejer Ludwig bareng duo polisi laennya)

Langsung terdengar suara musik opening Upin-Ipin, dan si Ibu plus si Anak pada breakdance (?) sampek puyeng kayak orang mabok vodka dua gentong.

**Ibu : **UDAH, STOP STOP! Pusing gue ...!

**Anak : **Bu, Bu, terus gimana tuh sama pemenang kuisnya Author?

**Ibu : **GUE PENING MAU BACA TUH SURAT! Suru aja si operator nayangin hasilnya langsung pake LCD! Neh, para pemenang kuis Author bisa dilihat dibawah sene ... oh ya, WOY OPERATOR! SEKALIAN TAMBAHIN PEMENANG HADIAH TERINDAH JUGA!

* * *

**DAFTAR PEMENANG HADIAH TERINDAH**

**SIKAT JAMBAN KUALITAS MENENGAH AGAK KE BAWAH DIKIT**

**Va Der Flohwalzer**

**GreyLady89**

**Kushala Mizanin Karpusi**

**Higashiyama-san**

**Kurocchi Usa-pyon**

**Yukinaga Ezakiya**

**Alexandra Anya Braginskaya**

**Miu Faustus**

**Anak Kambing AL4Y **(kayaknya nih makhluk udah rest in piece berkat kurban minggu lalu)

**baka nesiachan**

**Alitheia**

**Trololololz**

**Kanasvetlana**

** Celesta**

**Volchoomitvomit** (gue berniat ngedaftarin nih anak jadi hewan kurban gue taun depan)

**Kuroi Akuma**

**Haefalent**

**Vanilla Rivier**

**FerraUzumaki**

**Kadal Biru **(kenapa gak kadal aer aja?)

**Rikkagii Fujiyama**

* * *

**DAFTAR PEMENANG HADIAH UTAMA**

**G-STRING PINK + KUTANG MOTIF KEMBANG-KEMBANG(NYA GILBERT)**

**chiaki akihara**

**R-Chan P**

**Little senna-chan**

**Azurra Beilscmidt**

**Ayano Mamoru**

**r-chan**

**Aiko-chan Lummiera**

* * *

**Ibu : **BUJUT! APA-APAAN TUH! MASA HADIAHNYA G-STRING PINK AMA KUTANG MOTIF KEMBANG-KEMBANG PUNYA GUE? NGUMBAR AIB TUH AUTHOR! KAN JATI DIRI GUE SEBAGE BANCI TAMAN LAWANG YANG AWESOME JADI TERBONGKAR!

**Anak : **THE FCUK? Jadi ... IBU INI BANCI?

**Ibu : **Ah, udahlah gak usah dibahas!

**Anak : **Kalo Ibu banci, kok, ngelarang gue jadi banci Taman Lawang?

**Ibu : **Gue tau kalo wajah lo itu lebih kemayu daripada gue! Kalo lo jadi banci juga ntar pamor gue turun!

**Anak : **(sweatdrop) Ibu ini apaan sih! Ya udahlah, ayo balik!

Sebelum si Ibu dan si Anak turun dari panggung, mendadak muncul seseorang berpakaian ala pejuang Indonesia sambil berlari terengah-engah naik ke atas panggung. Tentu saja dengan diiringi lagu 'Kumis Palsu', eh, 'Alamat Palsu' dan background poster jamban merek 'TITO' (?).

**Pejuang : **HAAAHHH ... AHHH ... HHHH...! (terengah-engah)

**Ibu : **Lho? Kenapa Mas?

**Pejuang : **HAHH ... A-ada ... B-b-b-b-b-be ...

**Ibu + Anak : ** BENCONG?

**Pejuang : **BUKAN! B-b-b-b-b-be- BELANDA! BELANDA MENYERANG! BELANDA MENYERANG KITA!

**Ibu + Anak : **(diem plus melongo)

**Pejuang : **BELANDA MENYERANG KITA!

**Ibu + Anak : **(tetep diem sambil melongo)

**Pejuang : **INI BENERAN!

**Ibu + Anak : **(langsung kaget) GYAAAAA! BELANDAAAA! BELAAAANNNDDDAAAAA! (lari kocar-kacir)

**Pejuang : **(ikutan lari kocar-kacir –wtf?)

Sementara si Ibu, si Anak, dan si Pejuang (THE FCUK! NAMANYA GAK KREATIP BANGET SIH!) masih berlari panik, kocar-kacir gak jelas kayak abis ngeliat Michael Jackson bangkit dari kubur dan ngebuka warung lalapan di depan sekolah Author (?), tiba-tiba muncul lagi seorang pejuang bernama Malakama yang sejatinya sedikit agak tenang.

**Malakama : **SETOOOPPPP!

**Ibu + Anak + Pejuang : **(freeze)

**Malakama : **Belanda telah mengibarkan bendera Oranje di puncak (?) Hotel Yamato! Ayo teman-teman, KITA SERBU MEREKAAAAA!

**Ibu + Anak + Pejuang : **YEEEAAAAHHHH! SERRRRBBBUUUUUU!

**Ibu : **Tunggu, tunggu! Ngapain gue ngelawan Belanda? Gue kan bukan WNI!

**Anak : **Lho? Aku juga bukan WNI kan? Fusososososo~

**Malakama : **Lo aja bukan, apalagi gue! Gue mah malah seneng kale kalo Indonesia dijajah! (**Pejuang : **HEEEEHHHHH!) Cuman muka gue aja yang mirip WNI, tapi inner gue ini bukan!

**Anak : **Ya udah, kalo gitu kita pergi aja!

Langsung si Anak, si Ibu, dan si Malakama (?) pergi meninggalkan si Pejuang sendirian di atas panggung.

**Pejuang : **SEBEL! Mentang-mentang cuman gue yang WNI, gue doang yang suruh berjuang! Eeehhhh ... tapi gue kan masih punya readers! Readers kan juga WNI! Pasti mau dong, berjuang sama gue! Sekarang kita bareng-bareng pergi ke HOTEL YAMATOOOOO! Wokkeh, sekarang, kepada siapa kita bertanya jika kita tidak tau jalan?

**Readers : **Peta!

**Pejuang : **Katakan sekali lagi!

**Readers : **Peta!

**Pejuang : **Lebih keras!

**Readers : **PETA!

**Pejuang : **Terlalu keras!

**Readers : **Peetttaaa!

**Pejuang : **Sedikit lebih cepat!

**Readers : **P'ta!

**Pejuang : **Sedikit agak lambat!

**Readers : **Peetaa! (mulai kesel)

**Pejuang : **Intonasi diperhatikan!

**Readers : **CEPETAN, BEGO! (nimpukin Pejuang pake sendal jepit)

**Pejuang : **ADUH! ADUH! IYA IYA! UDAH PETA, BURUAN LO KELUAR SONO!

Mendadak muncul sesosok makhluk gaib (?) di layar TV anda sedang menyanyi lagu peta ala metal underground dicampur genre dangdut dan campursari (wtf?).

_Jika kau nyari mas banci, akulah yang kau maki!_

_Aku peta .. aku peta, aku peta, aku peta, aku peta, aku peta!_

_Jika kau nyari Cak Mamat, akulah yang kau damprat!_

_Aku peta .. aku peta, aku peta, aku peta, aku peta, AKU PETA!_

**Peta : **Hai, teman-teman! Tempat apa yang kalian cari?

**Readers : **Hotel Yamato!

**Peta : **Lebih keras!

**Readers : **HOTEL YAMATO!

**Peta : **Terlalu keras!

**Readers : **Hotel Yamato!

**Peta : **Sedikit lebih cep— (**Readers :** WOY, CEPETAN! *nimpukin Peta pake cabe busuk –bosen tomat terus!*) ADUH, IYA-IYA! Gue kan cuman ngikutin prosedur! Ya udah, langsung aja gue kasih tau! Jalan menuju Hotel Yamato adalaaaahhhhh ...! (**BGM :** Drrrrrrr... CES!) Jembatan, posko, HOTEL YAMATO! Ikuti kata-kataku! Jembatan, posko, HOTEL YAMATO!

**Readers : **Jembatan, posko, Hotel Yamato!

**Peta : **Lebih keras!

**Readers : **Jembatan, posko, HOTEL YAMATO!

**Peta : **Lebih keras lagi!

**Readers : **JEMBATAN, POSKO, HOTEL YAMATO!

**Peta : **Terlalu ker— (**Readers : **WOY! NGOMONG ITU SEKALI LAGI, GUE BUNUH LO! *ngacungin bambu runcing* -?) IYA IYA! Ya udah, cepetan sono, ngomong ke Pejuang! (mendadak lenyap dari pandangan)

**Pejuang : **Apa yang tadi Peta omongin ke elo?

**Readers : **Jembatan, posko, HOTEL YAMATO!

**Pejuang : **Lebih ker— (**Readers : ***nimpukin Pejuang pake kaos kaki bapaknya Shinchan* WOY, BOSEN IDUP LO KANG?) IYA! SORRY, MAAF! Gue kan nurut aja ama naskah yang dikasih Author! Kalo mau protes ya ke Author dong! Ya udah, AYO SEMUA, KITA KE HOTEL YAMATOOOO!

**Readers : **YYYEEEEAAAAHHHH!

**Reader I : **Tunggu, tunggu ... Hotel Yamato itu, apa toh, mas? Hotel Yamato itu sebelah mana? Hotel Yamato itu apanya jamban? Di Hotel Yamato itu ada apa sih, mas?

**Reader II : **GOBLOOOKKK, GOBLOK! Kamu kok bego banget sih? Udah lemot, bloon lagi!

**Reader III : **Menurut buku yang saya baca, Hotel Yamato berbentuk bulat. (?) Di Hotel, terdapat berbagai macam makhluk hidup, ada manusia, hewan, dan tumbuhan. Di Hotel, juga terdapat berbagai lantai. Ada lantai satu, dua, tiga, empat, dan maaaasssiiihhh banyak lagi yang menarik dari Hotel Yamato!

**Reader II : **Oalah alaahhh! Jadi, Hotel Yamato bentuknya lope-lope (?) ya, mbak! Iya, iya, aku tau! ... tapi, Hotel Yamato itu ada dimana sih, mbak? Di jalan apa? Nomer berapa? RT berapa? RW berapa? Kasih alamat yang lengkap ya! Biar aku gak nyasar lagi kayak di kuburan kemarin! (**BGM : **_Kemannnaaaa~ kemaaannaaaa~ kemannnaaaa~ ku haruuusss mencari kemannnaaaaa~_)

**Pejuang : **Ya sudah, sekarang, cepat kita berangkat! Keburu siang! Jangan lupa pesan Pejuang ya, maaass!

**Reader IV : **YUHHUUU~ Eke berangkat duluan ya, cyn! Gak sabar pengen ketemu cowok-cowok ganteng di hotel! Yuk yak, yuuk! Terbaangg~

(**BGM :** _I will fly in to your arm~ and be with you~ to the end of time~ *_dibarengi readers dan Pejuang yang turun dari panggung) Langsung setelah para readers dan Pejuang pergi ke Hotel Yamato, muncullah seorang komandan pasukan Belanda yang sedang galau, gelisah, bingung, gundah gulana (halah) sambil mondar-mandir di atas panggung kayak kebo kebelet beranak.

**Komandan : **_En_, bagaimana ini keadaan? Rakyat Indonesia ternyata sudah merdeka! Kita orang punya pasukan seperti kebo kebelet beranak! Eh, salah! Seperti kerbau dicucuk hidungnya! Ik harus menemukan sebuah ide untuk menahan serangan Indonesia! Dimana _ik_ punya ajudan? AJUDAN! OY, AJUDAAANN!

Kemudian muncul Ajudan bersama tiga orang pasukan diiringi oleh lagu 'Like A G6'-nya T-Pain sambil jejogetan gak jelas kayak orang epilepsi kesurupan (bisa bayangin?). Dan baru berhenti sekitar satu jam kemudian (wtf?).

**Ajudan : **Pasukan sudah siap, KOMANDAN!

**Komandan : **Bagaimana ini? Tak bisa _je_ lihat _ik_ yang sedang galau ini? Kita kini sedang menghadapi serangan dari Indonesia! Bagaimana ini?

**Ajudan : **Ampun, Komandan! Kami sudah berusaha! Bukan begitu pasukan?

**Pasukan : **Betul, Komandan~ kami sudah berusahaaaa~

**Komandan : **USAHA SEPERTI APA? _Je_ tau sendiri, Indonesia sekarang beda! Indonesia sekarang kuat! Mereka hebat! Mereka sakti! _Ik_ tak butuh usaha! _Ik_ butuh SOLUSI!

**Ajudan : **Ampun, Komandan! Kami sudah berusaha! Bukan begitu pasukan?

**Pasukan : **Betul, Komandan~ kami sudah berusahaaaa~

**Komandan : **HALAAAHHH! (nimpukin Ajudan pake kolor Mbah Jamil -?) Itu-itu doang yang je ucapin! Dasar BURUNG BEO! Cepat! Semuanya ber-dzikir! Eh, BERPIKIR!

**Ajudan : **(berpikir)

**Pasukan I : **(berpikir dengan khidmat -?)

**Pasukan II : **(berpikir dengan santai)

**Pasukan III : **(berpikir dengan kritis. Saking kritisnya sampek kejang-kejang di lantai dan mulut berbusa)

**Ajudan : **Ah, KOMANDAN! _Ik_ punya ide! Gimana kalo kita ... (bisik-bisik tetangga *?* ama Komandan)

**Komandan : **HAH! Itu baru ide yang bagus! CEPAT! Kita harus buruan ngelaksanain tuh ide sebelum maghrib! (?) Ayo semuanya, ikut _ik_!

Akhirnya semua prajurit Belanda pergi meninggalkan panggung. Termasuk yang tadi kejang-kejang juga langsung meninggalkan panggung setelah mayatnya (?) diseret oleh petugas properti.

Tak lama kemudian terdengarlah suara musik yang mengiringi si Pejuang beserta para readers. Mereka lagi bernyanyi dengan suara yang sesuatu banget (?) dan bahkan bisa menewaskan hampir separuh penonton. (giLa! Penontonnya dateng-dateng masih fresh, pulang-pulang UDAH JADI MAYAT, padahal CUMAN NONTON DOANG!)

**Pejuang : **_Ayo kawanku~ ayo kita pergi~ cepatlah kita kesana, ku yakin kita bisa!_

**Readers : **YEAH!

**Pejuang : **Mau kemana kita?

**Readers : **HOTEL YAMATO!

**Pejuang : **Mau apa kita disana?

**Readers : **MEROBEK BENDERA!

**Pejuang + Readers : **YEEEEE!

**Pejuang : **Oke, teman-teman! Apa lo ngeliat posko orang Belanda? Dimana? (mendadak di layar TV anda muncul sebuah kursor warna biru yang langsung meng-klik di area posko orang Belanda) BENAR! Itu dia posko Belanda-nya! Ayo cepat, kita kesana! CEMUNGUUUDD!

**Readers : **YEAAAHHH! (langsung berjalan menuju posko bareng si Pejuang)

**Pasukan : **(lagi nongkrong sambil ngopi di depan posko)

**Pejuang + Readers : **Permisi, mas! Mau lewat! (langsung senyum ke pasukan Belanda)

**Pasukan : **Oh iya iya! Silahkan, _monggow, monggow_! _Een mooi dag verder_!

**Pejuang + Readers : **Yaaa! Matur suwun, mas! (langsung ngacir)

**Pasukan I : **Aahh, pemuda-pemuda _Indonesië_ sekarang ramah-ramah ya!

**Pasukan II : **Yaa, benaarr.. benaaarrr! Tidak seperti dulu waktu ... ... ... ... LHO? (langsung bangkit) HEH! B-BELAANDAA!

**Pasukan IV : **WOY! BEGO! Yang Belanda tuh _je_, tauk! _INDONESIË_, WOY, _INDONESIË_!

**Pasukan II : **Oh iya! _Ik_ lupa! AYO, CEPET! KITA LAPOR KOMANDAN!

**Pasukan : **(langsung panik, lari grudak-gruduk ninggalin panggung)

Sementara itu, di dalam Hotel Yamato, jauh dari suasana yang mengharukan (?) itu ...

**Komandan : **(nenteng tas kantor bergambar Dora *?* sambil ngegandeng cewek) Aahh ... sekarang _ik_ mau rapat dulu, sekalian _ik_ ngajak anak _ik_ yang paling cuantik dan yang paling _ik_ cintai!

**Bel : **Iya dong, _vader_! Bel kan juga pingin tau suasana rapat itu kayak apa!

**Komandan : **Ya sudah, ayo kita duduk dulu!

**Bel : **Tapi, _vader_, ruang rapat kok gak ada kursinya?

**Komandan : **Yayadong, putriku sayang.. kita lesehan..

**Bel : **_WAT_? Oh, _it's okay, vader_ .. tapi masa' ruang rapat gak ada mejanya?

**Komandan : **(ngangkat tas kantornya, terus di taruh di karpet) Nah, ini sebenernya meja lipatnya Bel. Itu lhoo yang dulu dipake pas les fisika sama Bu Ros yang tinggal di RT sebelah! (masang kaki meja)

**Bel : **Oh iya ya! Bel lupa!

**Pejuang : **(mendadak mendobrak masuk ke dalam ruang rapat) HEH, BELANDA! KITA MAU NGOMONG SAMA LO! BERANI-BERANINYA LO NGIBARIN BENDERA TERKUTUK LO DI PUNCAK HOTEL YAMATO! KITA ORANG INDONESIA SUDAH MERDEKA, BONGOL! APDET DONG! (?)

**Komandan : **Waduh ... waduh ... ngapain _je_, para _Indonesisch_ main dobrak masuk ruang rapat khusus _Nederlands_? _Nee, nee, nee_!

**Reader II : **Apaan tuh '_nee nee nee_'! Kayak Marukaite Chikyuu aja, '_nee nee papa wain choudai, nee nee papa nee nee mama_'!

**Reader IV : **Eeeeh, ya salah dong, cyn! Yang bener itu '_nenen papa nenen mama_' (?)

**Komandan : **HALAH! SUDAH! _Indonesisch_ gak usah banyak bacot! Sekarang, mari kita rapatkan dulu masalah ini! Semuanya _ik_ harap untuk duduk!

Langsung semuanya duduk sumpel-sumpelan ngitarin meja lipat gak modalnya si Komandan.

**Komandan : **Sekarang _ik_ persilahkan _je _untuk mulai bacot!

**Pejuang : **GUE GAK TERIMA! Indonesia udah merdeka, tapi kenapa lo, para Belanda sialan masih aja ngibarin bendera kucluk elo di atas Hotel Yamato heh? Gak tau apa kalo Indonesia merdeka? Makanya, cek internet dong! Gak tau internet? NDESO! (?)

**Komandan : **HEH! Enak aja _je_ bilang bendera _ik_ itu kucluk!

**Reader IV : **Aduh, cyyynnn! Gimana mau gak kucluk? Cape deecchh! Namanya tuh, bendera '_ORANJE_', tapi warnanya gak ada oranye-oranye-nya tuh, cyynn!

**Komandan : **HALAH! Itu kan masalah sepele! Kami para _Nederlands_ masih sanggup nguasain _Indonesië_! Dan menjadikannya kembali sebagai _Nederlands Oost Indische_!

**Pejuang + Readers : **GUE GAK TERIMA! CEPETAN LO TURUNIN BENDERA ELO, KALO GAK, GUE MINTA PERAAANGGGG!

**Komandan : **(bangkit) Kalo je minta perang, OKE, FINE! THANK YOU, AND YOU! (?) Kita putuskan ... PERAANGGG!

Kemudian mengalun musik genderang perang. Langsung para readers yang alih profesi jadi pejuang Indonesia itu menarik dan menawan Bel bersama mereka.

**Bel : **KYYAAA! _VADER, VADER_! TOLONG BEL!

**Reader II : **DIAM! ATO GUE BUNUH! (nahan Bel)

**Komandan : **TIDAK! BEL! APA YANG JE LAKUKAN PADA BEL? BALIKIN ANAK _IK_, BEGO!

**Pejuang : **TIDAK BISA! Dia sudah menjadi tawanan kami sekarang!

**Komandan : **SIALAN! Kalo begitu ... PASUKAN! SERANG MEREKA!

**Pasukan : **(jalan dengan santainya masuk ke ruang rapat) Permisi, mas! Permisi! (jalan menuju ke para readers dan narik tangannya Bel)

**Readers : **Oh iya, mas! Monggo, monggo, silahkan! (langsung nyerahin Bel ke pasukan Belanda)

**Pejuang : **HADUH! GOBLOK! NGAPAIN LU KASIH TUH NONI BALIK KE PASUKAN BELANDA? BEGOOOO! DIA TUH TAWANAN KITA, BONGOL!

**Readers : **Lho? (noleh ke arah pasukan Belanda yang lagi senyam-senyum mesum -?) WAADUUHH! GUE LUPAAA! (facepalm berjamaah -?)

**Pejuang : **BODOH! Ya sudahlah! Sebaiknya kita selesaikan nih masalah dengan cara JANTAN! PASUKAN, SERAAAANGGG!

**Reader II + Pasukan I : **(berantem sampek dua-duanya ko-it berlumur darah)

**Komandan : **DASAR PASUKAN BODOH! BEGITU SAJA SAMPEK KO-IT! CEPETAN YANG LAIN, SERAAANGG!

**Pasukan II : **(maju ke tengah)

**Reader IV : **(juga maju ke tengah sambil ketap-ketip gaje ke arah si pasukan –maklum, soalnya BANCI!)

**Pasukan II : **(ngerasa jijik) Eehh ... permisi... sebelum semuanya benar-benar terjadi, _ik_ mau kasih pantun dulu.

**All in unison : **APA?

**Pasukan II : **Pagi-pagi, makan pangsit. Gak ada pangsit, nasi pun jadi.

**All in unison : **ARTINYA?

**Pasukan II : **Prajurit sih, prajurit. Tapi yang ini, NAMANYA BAAANNNCCIIII! (langsung ngacir)

**Reader IV : **KYAAA~ BELANDONG! BELANDA BRONDONG, TUNGGUIN EKE DONG, CYYNNN! (ngejer si pasukan)

(**BGM : **_Belandaaaaa~ Belandaaaaa~ Belandaaaaa~ ku haruuusss mencariii Belandaaaaa~_) Langsung si duo gajebe itu lari kejer-kejeran mengelilingi Hotel Yamato selama 4 jam (wtf?). Sebelum akhirnya tewas begitu saja di dalam jamban (kok nyambungnya kesono?).

**Komandan : **BODOH! Masa sama banci aja takut? OVERDONGKRAK! (?) Ah, tapi, _ik_ masih punya satu pasukan lagi. CEPAT BURUAN _JE_ SERANG TUH BADUT! (langsung ngedorong pasukannya maju ke tengah)

**Reader III : **(maju dengan gaya gagah sambil ngupil –wtf?) CEPET LO LAWAN GUE!

**Pasukan IV : **Waduhh ... (mundur) ayo, Komandan, silahkan dilawan ..

**Komandan : **Kenapa _je_ malah nyuruh _ik_? Buruan _je_ serang tuh badut, kalo gak _je_ bakalan _ik _pecaattt!

**Pasukan IV : **OH NOOO! Jangan, Komandan! Ntar _ik_ balik jadi gelandangan lagi di kolong jembatan! NOOO! (syok)

**Komandan : **Kalo gitu, _je _gak punya pilihan lain selain NYERANG TUH BADUT! (nunjuk ke arah Reader III pake ikan cucut –dapet darimana?)

**Pasukan IV : **Baiklah .. (maju ke tengah) WOY, BADUT! _IK _KUDU NGELAWAN _JE_, KALO GAK BISA-BISA _IK_ JADI GELANDANGAN DI KOLONG JEMBATAN TAMAN LAWANG! (sejak kapan Taman Lawang punya jembatan?)

**Reader III : **OKEH! Tapi, menurut buku yang saya baca, marah itu bisa memperpendek umur kita loh! Hihihi!

**Komandan : **EHHHH! NYINDIR YA, NEK? (nimpukin Reader III pake ikan cucut -?)

**Reader III : **Haduh haduh! Kamu itu, dibilangin sedikit aja udah marah! AYO PASUKAN! SINI, MAJU LO! HEAAAHHHH! (berusaha menyerang)

**Pasukan IV : **UWWWOOOHHHH!

(**SFX : **TRANG TRING TRANG TRING TRANG TRING!)

**Pasukan IV : **(perutnya ketusuk bambu runcing –tunggu, emangnya bambu runcing bunyinya 'trang tring'?) Aaakkhhh! Addduuuhhh! S-sakit, BEGO! (ambruk aka tewas)

**Reader III : **G-gue berhasil! Eh, menurut buku yang saya baca, saya sekarang terluka parah. Jadi, sebentar lagi, gue juga mati dong. (ambruk mengikuti pendahulunya aka Pasukan IV)

**Komandan : **Dasar pasukan gak becus! Begitu saja sudah kalah!

**Pejuang : **MUAHAHAHAH! (woy, itu line Author!) Lo liat sendiri kan? Pasukan lo ternyata gak sanggup mengalahkan para pejuang bangsa! (woy, gak bisa liat apa, tadi para readers juga mati, bongol!)

_Come on baby girl~_

**Pasukan IV : **(ngangkat hape) Halo? Iya, iya Mah, dedek abis ini pulang kok. Dedek tadi perang, terus sekarang dedek mati, Mah. Apa? Gak boleh? Oohh ... gak boleh ya? Dedek suruh pulang sekarang? Oh, ya udah deh .. (matikan telepon) Komandan, _ik_ pulang dulu ya. Mamah udah marah-marah tuh di rumah! Mana _ik_ belum ngerjakan PR kimia lagi! (bangkit dari kubur -?)

**Komandan : **Oh ya udah, buruan _je_ pulang sono! _Je_ kan tau, sang guru kimia alias Mrs. xxx tuh killer banget! Bisa berabe kalo belum ngerjakan PR!

**Pasukan IV : **Ya udah deh, Komandan. _Ik_ pulang dulu ya! (salim ama Komandan) DAAAHHHH! (lambai-lambai tangan ke penonton)

**Pejuang : **WADUH, GAWAT BOY! GUE JUGA BELUM NGERJAKAN PR KIMIA!

**Komandan : **Makanya, kalo ada tugas tuh langsung dikerjakan! Cuma kamu tauk yang belum! (gaya ngiklan)

**Pejuang : **Ampun, Ndan! Tapi gue bener-bener belum ngerjakan kimia!

**Komandan : **Ah, _je_ ini gimana seh? Cepetan kerjain! Pelajaran kimia mulai jam ke-3 tauk!

**Pejuang : **Tunggu tunggu!

**Komandan : **Ah, ada apalagi sih?

**Pejuang : **Itu PR kimianya siapa? (nunjuk sebuah buku bergambar Barbie yang tergeletak dengan manisnya di ujung tiang bendera –wtf?)

**Bel : **Itu kan PR kimianya _vader_! Tadi _vader _inget kan waktu nyuruh pasukan naruh PR kimia di atas tiang bendera! Itu supaya orang-orang gak pada nyontek PR-nya vader!

**Komandan : **OH IYA YA! Ternyata putriku ini memang pintar!

**Pejuang : **Eh, gue boleh nyontek ya? Darurat nih!

**Komandan : **ENAK AJA! TAK AKAN _IK_ BIARKAN!

**Pejuang : **Baiklah kalau itu mau lo ... HEAAAHHHH! (bersiap menusukkan bambu runcing)

**Bel : **TIDAAAKKK, _VAADDEEERRR_! (melindungi Komandan)

JLEB.

BRUK.

**Komandan : **TIIIDAAAKKKK! (menahan Bel yang sudah ambruk sambil mencabut bambu runcing yang menusuknya) Tidak ... bambu runcing ... mengapa kau berdaraahh?

**Penonton : **(gedubrakan)

**Komandan : **_Ik_ cuman bercanda, bego! Maksudnya ... TIDAAAKKKK! PUTRIKUUUU! KENAPA _JE_ HARUS MATII? _JE_ BELUM NGASIH TAU REKENING TABUNGAN _JE_, SUPAYA TABUNGAN _JE_ BISA _VADER_ AMBIL BUAT KAWIN DAN BIKIN ANAK LAGI! (?)

**Pejuang : **MUAHAHAHAHAH! (woy, lagi-lagi line Author lo pake!) Sekarang, anak lo sudah mati, Belanda! Sekarang serahkan PR kimia lo! (BUJUT! TERNYATA LO JADI PSIKOPAT CUMAN UNTUK NGEDAPETIN CONTEKAN PR KIMIA?)

**Komandan : **GAK BAKALAN! Sekarang, hanya tinggal kita berdua!

**Pejuang : **Kita bertarung sampai titik darah penghabisaannn! HEAAAHHHH!

**Komandan : **UWOOOOHHHH!

Langsung keduanya bertarung dengan sengit. Mereka mulai dengan tampar-tamparan, pukul-pukulan, tinju-tinjuan, tendang-tendangan, berguling-guling, roll depan, roll belakang, lay up, dribble, passing, dan lompat jauh (WOI! Ini berantem apa ujian praktek olahraga?). Sampai akhirnya Komandan berhasil memukul jatuh si Pejuang dan melukainya.

**Komandan : **HAHAHAHAH! _Ik_ menunggu kata 'menyerah' dari _je_, _Indonesisch_!

**Pejuang : **GAK MUNGKIN! KALO GUE MENYERAH, ITU SAMA AJA GUE MERELAKAN BOKONG GUE UNTUK DITAPOK SAMA MRS. XXX!

**Komandan : **Sudahlah, _je_ pasrah saja .. karena emang _je_ gak ngerjakan PR kan? HAHAHAHAHA!

**Pejuang : **Itu kalo gue emang orang yang bener-bener PASRAH! (meraih bambu runcing yang tergeletak di sebelah) MATI LO, JABRIK!

JLEB!

**Komandan : **Uhuk! (mencabut bambu runcing yang menusuk perutnya) _Je … je_ … PSIKOPAT BULUKAN! Uhuk! (ambruk)

**Pejuang : **BERHASIL! BERHASIL! BERHASIL! YEAH! GUE HARUS CEPETAN NGAMBIL TUH PR KIMIA! KALO GAK, BISA BERABE! (berusaha merangkak menuju tiang bendera)

**Komandan : **(menahan kaki si Pejuang)_ Ik_ … masih … hidup … bego …

**Pejuang : **GYAAA! ZOMBIE! LEPASIN GUEEEE! (mencak-mencak sampek muka Komandan ketendang dan wafat/**Komandan : **WOY! _IK_ MATINYA KOK GAK ELIT BANGET SEH?) GUE HARUS CEPETAN NGAMBIL TUH PR KIMIAAAA! (langsung dengan semangat 45 memanjat ke atas tiang bendera dan mendapatkan PR kimia si Komandan) YEAAHHHH! MERDEKAAA! MERDEKAAAA! Eehh!

Namun sayang, si Pejuang kepeleset karena tiang benderanya licin. Akhirnya si Pejuang berpegangan pada bendera Belanda yang masih kepasang di atas tiang. Tapi karena bobot si Pejuang sedikit berlebihan bagi si bendera, bendera itu pun akhirnya robek, si Pejuang itu pun akhirnya jatuh. Anehnya, yang robek itu cuman bagian biru-nya doang. Yang bagian merah-putih tetep enjoy tertiup angin …

**Reader I : **(berjalan di depan Hotel Yamato) Oalah alaaahhh … ini toh yang namanya Hotel Yamato! Bagus ya? Itu namanya apa? Haduh, kira-kira temen-temen perangnya dimana? Ini pasti mereka belum datang! Mereka tuh, emang lemot sih! Ya ampuunn! Aku tuh memang pintar ya! Ya sudah, aku perang duluan aja! (berjalan masuk ke dalam Hotel Yamato)

~THE END~

* * *

**Author : **(headbang) MUAHAHAHAHAH! Gimana, Readers? Najos kan, dramanya?

**Netherlands : **(nimpukin Author pake bayonet –wtf?) NAJOS KEPALA LU PEYANG! APAAN TUH, MASA MATINYA GUE GAK ELIT BANGET?

**Author : **Ya elah, suka-suka gue kale! Lo mah gak punya hak buat nge-revisi naskah!

**Prussia : **(demo di depan rumah Author) GUE GAK TERIMA! APA-APAAN NEH, TEATER GAK BERPENDIDIKAN! PENUH DENGAN KEBENCONGAN DAN KEMESUMAN! GAK AWESOME!

**Author : **Ini lagi! Woy, mbah! Kalo mau demo tuh di depan rumah Pak RW sono! Kok ke gue! Lagipula yang protes cuman lo berdua tauk! Nation lain enjoy-enjoy aja tuh gue jadiin maenan!

**Prussia + Netherlands : **ITU KARENA KITA MASIH MELEK, DODOL!

**Author : **(swt) Oh iye, teater yang dipentaskan ama nation-nation kelainan tadi itu campuran antara naskah 'Ada Apa Dengan Cinta?', 'Si Sakerah', 'Jauhkan Si Biru Dari Sang Merah Putih', dialog kakak kelas waktu unjuk bakat, sama kegalauan gue karena PR kimia gue masih SUCI!

Btw, 'Ada Apa Dengan Cinta?' itu maksudnya operet parodi dari cerita Jaka Tarub. Tuh operet dipentaskan waktu teater sekolah gue ikutan lomba operet di Univ Malang. Padahal kita udah maksimal, tapi ternyata KALAH! Oiye, ceritanya tuh ada 7 bidadari. Ada yang lemot, juahat, tomboy, bencong, pinter, gagap, sama sok cantik alias ENDEL! Gue maennya jadi bidadari tomboy. Uhuhuy! :D

Pokoknya yang 'Ada Apa Dengan Cinta?' sama 'Si Sakerah' itu kalah. Tapi pas pementasan 'Jauhkan Si Biru Dari Sang Merah Putih', teater sekolah gue juara 1! xD Gak sia-sia gue jadi pasukan Belanda..

Oh iye, for you **READERS**, kudu **REVIEW**! **WAJIB!** Awas kalo gak!

* * *

**DIBUKA LOWONGAN KERJA BAGI PARA OC PENGANGGURAN DI KOLONG JEMBATAN TAMAN LAWANG**

Lo punya **OC**? Dia **nganggu**r? Gak punya kerjaan selain **nge-bencong di Taman Lawang**?

Daripada ngebikin OC lo jadi **penghuni RSJ sama kayak Author**, mendingan lo **daftarin OC lo pada redaksi 'Good Morning, World!'** untuk direkrut menjadi **reporter pada tiap segmen berita**. Persyaratannya adalah :

1. Siap** mental** menghadapi berbagai kegiLaan dan kejambanan di tiap episode berita 'Good Morning, World!'

2. Diharapkan dalam kondisi **WARAS**. Karena kalo sudah nyemplung di redaksi 'Good Morning, World!', dijamin dia bakal terkontaminasi oleh berbagai kegalauan, kegoblokan, kegiLaan, kegajean, dan kejambanan.

3. Diharapkan tak memiliki alergi terhadap **JAMBAN**.

4. **Cukup umur, tidak cacat, tidak sakit, jantan** (kira lo hewan kurban apa?)

5. Tidak harus berpenampilan **MENARIK**. Toh, kalo misalnya melaporkan kejadian tawuran warga, terus dia di tonjokin ama warga juga entar percuma kan?

6. **Lebih cepat** didaftarkan **lebih baik**.

.

Kirimkan CV-nya ke :

**Redaksi 'Good Morning, World!'**

**Jln. Jamban No. 515 blok 13Z**

**Lantai 13 Gedung Jamban-media**

**PO BOX**

**Purwokerto 100000**

**.  
**

Atau jika ternyata **alamat di atas palsu**, CV atau pendaftaran OC-nya bisa juga dikirimkan lewat **REVIEW**.


End file.
